When Red Roses Bloom Yellow
by yipyop
Summary: The story continues after the events of 'Leaf in an Icy World'. Sonic and Amy are together, and nothing could be better. But past events take a twist when Sonic is faced with the choice of a lifetime. Not all love stories end in happiness and red roses...
1. Afterwards

**Chapter 1**

"Yes, they are, and no, you can't have any."

Sonic frowned and crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow. "Why not?"

Amy stirred the cookie dough. "Because these cookies are for later, and if you have one taste, you're gonna eat the whole thing."

Sonic put on his puppy-dog face, bottom lip trembling and big, shiny eyes quivering. _"Please?"_

Amy's hands went to her hips. "I'll tell you what; you're behaving like a child!" She handed him the empty bowl and spoon for him to lick clean. Sonic squealed with delight and started in on it. Amy rolled her eyes at this usual behavior. Even though Sonic was 20 years old, he still found ways to make her laugh; even if it meant acting like the child he was inside.

And so, she stuck the lumpy Christmas cookies-to-be into the heated oven and set the timer for 10 minutes. As she did, she remembered just two days ago when she and Sonic became so close. He saved her from taking her life, and they were closer than ever. Amy realized that she loved him so much, it hurt. Everything was going perfectly, with Christmas just around the corner, no less.

Before she had a chance to turn around, she felt her sides being squeezed, causing her to squeal and jump five feet in the air. She spun around and found herself eye-to-eye with Sonic. He leaned into her lips quickly, cutting off what she was going to yell at him.

He tasted like cookie dough.

She playfully slapped him on the arm. "You're so childish!"

He smiled and took a grand bow. "Why, thank you, fair maiden." He held out his hand and she took it, very lady-like, giggling at their new joke. _"Let us go to thar grand castle out yonder!" _he announced.

Amy cocked her head, having no idea what he just said. "What?"

Without warning, he swept her up bridal-style and was out the door in less than two seconds.

Then he ran, faster than Amy had ever felt in her life. Her shoulder-length hair blew backwards, and she needed to squint her eyes from the wind and the tiny snowflakes jabbing her skin like little needles.

"SONIC!!" she hollered above the wind.

"Just go with the motion, Amy!" he shouted back. "Smooth as a rocking chair!"

Amy buried her face in his chest and held on tighter. But she started enjoying herself once she let up her grip and peeked out from his brown jacket. Sonic could hear her laughing and tilting her head back as he ran faster and faster.

When they finally stopped at Sonic's "place" and he set her down, Amy could barely keep her balance. She slipped once and landed safely in Sonic's outstretched arms. She looked up at him and grinned.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time!"

He gave her his goofy grin. "See? It helps you collect your thoughts and forget your worries. Just run!"

He let her stand up on her own. But when he turned from her, an icy ball smacked him on the back of the head. He slowly turned around, making his face look really dark and scary. Amy giggled at his expression and threw another snowball at his shoulder. Then he sped off.

She started running after him. "Come on out, Sonic!" she taunted. "You can't be that scared!" It reminded her how she used to chase him when she was only twelve. He always ran from her. But this time was different. He actually wanted her to follow him.

She stopped to catch her breath and realized she lost him. Amy cautiously stepped through the snow, trying not to be heard. She avoided most crunchy snow and twigs. Bending down slowly, she scooped up a handful of snow and packed it hard through her mittens. She shivered, telling herself she was so dumb to wear mittens and no coat.

Suddenly, a waterfall of snow fell on top of her. It wasn't very thick, but it sprinkled lightly, covering her pink hair like a thin layer of sugar. . When she could see again, she looked up at Sonic laughing in the branches of the tree above her, shaking them. She laughed too, and threw her snowball at the blue hedgehog with precise aim, knocking him out of the tree.

She backed up when she threw it, and didn't see the hill below her. Amy's foot slipped, sending her other foot to suspend in the air a second, then, twisting halfway in midair, she fell face-first into the snow, rolling down the steep hill.

"AMY!!" Sonic jumped down after her, sliding on his feet at first, but catching himself and running straight down the hill. The pink hedgehog managed to roll onto her back, but couldn't call out to Sonic with her mouthful of snow. She wished now more than ever that she wore a coat, and maybe a hat. Snow seeped its way into her shirt, pants, and boots.

Sonic finally caught up to her and sprang on top of Amy. He fell on her with his arms keeping himself from crushing her, rolled onto his back with his arms around her and her on top of him, and put his hand under Amy's head pulling it close to his chest to protect her, all in one smooth motion, rolling the entire time.

They finally reached the bottom of the icy hill, Sonic on top of Amy. He still cradled her head to his coat.

"Are you alright?" he said, out of breath. Amy nodded hesitantly. Sonic reluctantly got up off of her and helped her up. She really felt fine, but she was so cold and wet, she felt she could barely move. Sonic noticed this, and stripped from his own coat and draped it over her shoulders. The pink hedgehog decided not to argue, but sniveled instead. Amy was just so grateful he was with her, or she would have been torn to pieces.

"It's a good thing you didn't slip over _there," _Sonic motioned with his head towards another side of the hill. It was twice as steep, and twice as icy. Sharp rocks embellished it, their razor edges glistening in the sunrays that peeked through the grey clouds. Below the hill was deeper than where they were, and a black forest rested below it. Amy shivered at the thought.

Amy was jolted out of her thoughts by a sharp yelp. Sonic had his eyes shut tight, and he was grasping his left wrist, bending over it.

"Sonic…!" she said worriedly. Amy made him loosen his grip on the white bandage to see red blood leaking from it. It was the same wound she thought would heal very nicely once she tended to it. She quickly unwrapped it and flinched at the black and red cut.

Amy let the tears run down. "Oh, Sonic, this is all my fault…if only I didn't…" she broke down in tears, letting them fall into the blood-stained snow. Sonic lifted her head sternly.

"Amy, chill." The way he gazed into her eyes made her stop crying. "This isn't your fault. I'm really fine. It was just hit on a rock or something."

"But it _is…" _

He looked at her, confused.

"I'm the one who did it to you," she whispered, refusing to meet his gaze.

Sonic's eyes widened as those words slipped from her mouth. He frowned and lifted her chin.

"We are _over _this, Amy Rose," he said defiantly. "Yes, you did it. But I let you. I _let_ you cut me. If I didn't, you wouldn't be here right now. And I did it because I love you." The way he said it sounded like it was no big deal to fuss over, and that he had put it behind him a long time ago. He gave her a small smile. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Amy sniffled one last time before she smacked herself in the forehead. "I forgot! How could I? 'Duh' to me!" This time, it was Sonic's turn to act like she was crazy. But Amy just broke down laughing. "The cookies!!"

Sonic sucked in some air in a gasp. _"Let us hope and pray that thine castle has not yet burned down, m'lady!"_

Laughing, he scooped her up again and ran straight up the hill, into the woods, passing the creek, and out of the trees. Thankfully, Amy didn't smell any smoke, nor saw any rising from her roof. They hadn't been gone that long, maybe a little over fifteen minutes. As they approached the little cabin-style house, Amy made a mental note to rig up the lights this week. Maybe Sonic would do it for her.

Sonic still didn't set his girlfriend down, even when he kicked the door open and strolled into the house like he owned the place. But he almost dropped her when he noticed they weren't alone. Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, the Chaotix Team, Silver, Blaze, and just about all their friends were sitting in her living room, lounging as if waiting for something to happen next. Tails was the first one who spotted them. He perked up his ears and pointed. "There they are!" Everyone perked up as well and held all eyes on the couple. Amy stared back, red faced. But Sonic enjoyed the attention.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" he set down Amy like nothing happened. "What are you all dong here?"

No one spoke for a full minute. They seemed to be in some kind of shock, but Sonic just held all of their gazes, oblivious at what was wrong. But Amy knew.

Rouge was the first to speak. "Amy!" she rushed over and gave her friend a hug, glaring at Sonic. He looked puzzled.

As Rouge was hugging her, she whispered, "I was so worried! You wouldn't return my calls for two days, and when I came to visit, you weren't home! I was so scared that you killed yourself or something!"

Amy had an amused expression on her face. She hugged her friend back. "Don't worry. I'm fine now. I was home, too. I was probably just too emotionally drained to get the door." Amy laughed a little at her joke, but Rouge just cocked her head.

"Huh? Why?"

Knuckles walked up to Sonic and looked at him suspiciously. "What did you do to her? Spill it."

"That's why we're here, really," explained Tails. "If Rouge wasn't here on time, your cookies would have been toast." He pointed to two trays of un-iced cookies. Amy sighed with relief and quickly lifted them from the tray with a spatula so they wouldn't stick. Tails continued. "We came to see how Amy was doing, and we haven't seen Sonic since Knuckles told us he took off after Amy two days ago." They all nodded.

"It's a long story, really," Sonic admitted, taking a seat on the couch.

Blaze shrugged. "So? The night's still young, and so are we."

The blue hedgehog looked over at Amy, and she nodded, giving him the go-ahead.

He sighed. "OK. Well, it all started when I came home about a week ago…"


	2. Beauty of Grace

(ducks behind writing desk) DON'T HURT ME!! I am really sorry about this chapter being late! I have about a million excuses, but let's just say my internet connection is a piece of crap, we'll leave it at that! I love you all again! 3 um...not much to say. Here's the chapter...blah blah blah

AGAIN I felt so ashamed all last week, trying to finish and post this story. My stomach hurt all week...But now since it's posted, I have nothing to worry about, right? except the next chapter...

**ONE MORE THING PLEASE READ!!! **This chapter may contain some things you may think of as "random." Though they may seem that way, just remember that everything that I write has a real purpose later on in the story! It's going to be really interesting.

Someone asked about a youtube video? I have two actually. One is based on 'Leaf in an Icy World' called "Amy Rose - Behind these hazel; eyes" (based on what Amy was feeling, but there is hope at the end) and I made another for Knuckles and Rouge for random reasons called "Knuckles & Rouge - Just the Girl" (my name is **bluevixen828 **to help ya out)

ONWARD!!!

**Chapter 2**

"…so she held the knife up to her chest. It glistened as if death's fingernails were clawing at her life!" Sonic said with such emotion, now using his whole body to tell the story. Amy rolled her eyes. He had gotten so into the story, everyone in the house was hanging onto his every word, eyes wide with anticipation.

"It's not as bad as he's making it sound," Amy informed them.

No one listened to her. _Just as well, _she thought, amused, as she frosted her Christmas cookies, waiting for the story to end. Amy was finished her second batch of cookies and was making hot cocoa with candy canes when Sonic was finally finished. He ended with, "…and for two days, she stayed unaware in her cozy little home. While me, wanting to get as close to her as possible, slept on her own roof!"

Amy spun around and looked at him with shock. "So _you_ were those 'reindeer' stomping around on my house! I was starting to wonder what that was!" Sonic grinned at her, love sparkling in his eyes, until he remembered the 10 pairs of eyeballs staring at him. Sonic looked at them all, and said, palms raised, "That's it."

They were all silent for about a minute, when Silver whispered, "Wow."

Espio shook his head in disbelief.

Tails slowly came up to Sonic; tears were visible in his eyes. "So…you sacrificed yourself to save Amy?" Sonic nodded solemnly. Knuckles pushed past everyone, his mouth wide open in disbelief. He stopped in front of Sonic and looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. "Impossible…" he muttered.

Amy remembered her warning to Sonic that no one would believe them. The pink hedgehog made her way over to Rouge and the gang. She smiled a bit shyly. "See? I thought that Sonic hated me and I had given up on him…" she paused for effect. "…but he was really just trying to protect me."

Sonic suddenly looked over at Knuckles, one eyebrow raised. "Knuckles…are you…_crying?" _Everyone turned to the usually tough echidna in shock. Knuckles wiped a hand across his face and glowered at just about everyone**. "**_What?!_ ME? No way!"

Then they all cracked up.

Things were great after that. Everyone was sitting in shock; some were crying and some were squealing with excitement (just the girls, though), and some – Knuckles cough, cough – were trying to beat up Sonic. They were happy for their friends, Sonic and Amy, and this turn of events was completely unexpected. They kept scolding Amy for almost killing herself, and praising Sonic for his heroic deed. Amy scolded right back, but only for fun. Sonic looked as if he had just invented the internet. While everyone else was occupied, Rouge pulled Amy to the side.

"I just can't believe it!" she whispered into Amy's ear. "It's just like out of a soap opera or something!" Amy grinned and whispered back, "Or that romance novel I've been reading."

Rouge wrinkled her nose a bit. "I don't like to read much, but you're making that book sound so tempting." The bat pouted a bit. "Wouldn't it great if that was a soap opera so I could watch it instead of hurting my eyes by reading that dang book? Did you see how many pages are in that thing?!" The hedgehog shook her head, amused.

"You know, you could probably get those book-on-tape things…do they even have tapes anymore?"

Rouge scratched her ear. "You know what…I don't really know."

This random conversation threatened to lead onto another subject, until Knuckles made his way over. "What were you guys saying about Scotch Tape…?" Rouge smacked him on the back of the head.

"We meant books-on-tape, smart one."

The echidna rubbed the back of his head. "Ow…" he whined. Knuckles glared at Rouge. "What'd you do that for?!" He growled, standing even taller, towering over her. Rouge stood on her tiptoes and twitched her eye.

"Because you need to pay attention to what I'm saying! You never pay attention to me!" Knuckles stared at her.

"What are you talking about? I was talking to Sonic over _there!"_

"SO?! If you don't know what I'm saying EVER than you can just - !"

"…just what?! I'm sick of you and your accusations! I didn't even DO anything! I admit I may be naive, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"Oh,_pul-EASE!"_

They argued and argued, their volumes increasing with every word. Cheese hid behind Cream while Cream covered her ears. Everyone looked like they wanted to do something, but they were too scared of what the two fighters would do to them if they tried to interfere.

"_GUYS!!!!"_

Rouge and Knuckles turned their heads slowly towards Sonic, who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. "Just chill, OK? Man, you need to stop fighting over the dumbest things. Don't you think it would be much easier for you to get along? If you're dating, you can't be fighting all the time like you're going to kill each other, it just doesn't make any sense!" Knuckles sort of looked at his shoes. Rouge turned away. "Now," Sonic walked over to them, took both of their hands and put them together. "Make up."

Knuckles blushed from holding Rouge's hand, and from everyone staring at him. But he knew Sonic was right. As corny and goofy as he was, he was right. Knuckles looked up at Rouge reluctantly. "I'm sorry, OK? I'll try to control my temper." He mumbled the last part, embarrassed. It made Rouge smile.

Sonic glared at Rouge and nodded his head. Rouge sighed. "Alright, I admit it: I love you Knuckles…and, um…I'll try to be more sensitive." She grinned mischievously. "But there are no guarantees." With that, she jumped on the surprised echidna, falling on top of him to the ground, and kissed him deeply. Knuckles' pupils shrank to the size of pinholes, his face turning an even brighter shade of red. The room roared with laughter.

"Awwwwwwww!" all the girls said in unison. Silver dabbed his eyes with a pretend handkerchief. "I just love happy endings!" Sonic chuckled and added, "Knuckles, Rouge…I'm pretty sure I said 'make up', not 'make out!'" That sent even more laughter throughout the house.

While everyone cooed over Rouge and Knuckles tangled up on the floor, Amy quietly pulled Sonic to the side. She whispered, her lips tickling his ear. "Sonic, I didn't know you were such a leader! Where did you learn that?" She giggled as Sonic puffed up.

"What are you talking about? I was just born to be a leader!" He pretended to flex his muscles in a goofy manner; even though Amy couldn't see them under his sweatshirt. She shook her head.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're the cheesiest hedgehog on the planet?" Sonic took her hand and kneeled.

"_But, fair princess, thou hast forgotten that cheesy hedgehogs art the best kind!"_

When Rouge was finished "torturing" Knuckles, she got up off of him, delight sparkling in her greenish eyes. Knuckles got up too, embarrassment but undeniable pleasure in his purple orbs. He was still blushing. When he saw Sonic and Amy standing close together, he got an idea, hoping to get back at his blue friend.

"Hey, Sonic," he said. "In that dramatic version of your story you told, you said that you and Amy 'finally realized your deep passion and love for each other,'" he mimicked Sonic's dramatic voice. "So…how exactly did you do that?" An evil smirk spread across his face. He hoped Sonic would feel the same embarrassment he did, it would be hilarious. Sonic was so outgoing, it would be nice to see him swallow a taste of his own medicine. But, of course, his plan backfired on him.

Sonic thought for a moment. To Knuckles' disappointment, not a hint of a blush was on his face. "Hmm…well, I don't think words can describe what happened. So, allow me to demonstrate."

Amy felt herself being grabbed by the waist, dipped, and pulled into Sonic's lips in a hard, _passionate _kiss. Amy was surprised for a moment, but recovered _very _quickly and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. No one moved. Everyone's mouths were so open, they nearly touched the ground. Amy had forgotten that none of her friends had EVER seen she and Sonic share a kiss before, and that explained the funny expressions on their faces. They must have thought that Sonic kissing Amy was as unlikely to happen as Sonic falling in love with her. But Amy had a feeling that everyone would act this way. Sonic loved her, but she knew he loved to get the attention as well.

When Sonic finally pulled her up and gave her a final hug, all was silent for a little bit. Suddenly, Knuckles burst into applause. Tails followed, then Rouge, Cream, Cheese, and so forth. Vector was crying like a baby. Charmy was sticking out his tongue. "Eeew!! Gross!" Knuckles pat Sonic on the back lightly. "Well done!" he chuckled.

But Sonic immediately fell under the pressure of Knuckles' pat. He groaned and crashed to the ground, trying to push himself up, but failing in the attempt. Amy gasped and knelt beside him, pulling off his sweatshirt and long-sleeve to check out his back. The whole house seemed to hush, a small gasp now and then when his back was revealed to them.

There were the black and dark red scars clawing across the hedgehog's back. They looked like black blood dripping up instead of down, like someone had taken a whip and cut him to pieces. Knuckles looked like he was going to barf; he was so ashamed of himself. Amy looked over at him. "Knuckles, this isn't your fault," she said quietly. "He is hurt at the slightest touch, it seems." Amy examined his back, running her fingers delicately across the scars. Sonic grimaced, but held his tongue. Tails covered his eyes.

After a thorough examination, Amy sat up with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Sonic, did you feel like this at any other time?"

Sonic's breath came out in jagged huffs, but he managed to say. "This morning. But I don't know why. Nothing happened." He winced again, but Amy hadn't even touched his back. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Just rest now," was all she said.

The white bat bent down and whispered in her ear, "We'll all leave now, OK?"

Without waiting for an answer, Rouge gave everyone the hint. They all slowly trudged to the door, stealing glances at their beloved friend. Knuckles was the last to leave. He looked at Sonic and Sonic at him. But the echidna wasn't frowning like usual. Instead, he gave his friend a slight smile before closing the door.

They sat there together for about 20 minutes, but what seemed like hours. Amy hummed while stroking his head. Sonic's breathing was less forced, but you could tell he was still in pain. Whenever Sonic twitched, he yelped. But he was immediately calm when Amy started to sing and stroked his whole face. She sang a song that seemed appropriate for Sonic as well as herself:

_But anywhere you are_

_Is never too far away._

_There's freedom from your scars_

_The mistakes that you've made?_

_Forgiven._

_The memories erased._

_Baby, that's the beauty of grace._

After a little while longer of singing and stroking (aw cute), Sonic finally pushed himself up off the floor, sitting up slowly, afraid that the spasm would start again at the slightest move. But, thankfully, it didn't. Amy had tears in her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

She didn't have to.

Sonic chuckled a little. "One minute I'm laughing and joking, the next I'm on the floor." He shook his head. Amy took his hand, a tear falling form her eye and dropping on her thumb, sparkling like a diamond. She sighed.

"I wish I could do something…" she trailed. "But all I know is that it won't last forever, Sonic. I took a doctor class for three years, actually, and this won't last long. I promise."

The hedgehog seemed a bit relieved, but just a bit. He smiled at the female. _"You?_ Fist-aid? Amy, you cook, you clean, you read, first-aid…what are you planning to be?" To his surprise, Amy blushed for some reason, but he wasn't about to ask. "You sing, too. Very nicely, by the way." Her face grew hot. She motioned with her head to the corner where a piano and a guitar case sat. "I guess you can say I have a musical background."

"Well, let's hear some Christmas carols," he said, hopefully to get his mind off the pain. Amy nodded and helped him up. He was fine, but she knew his back would act up later. They made their way over to the ebony piano, Amy sitting, Sonic resting his elbow on the polished wood, staring intently at Amy. Amy cracked her knuckles, readied her fingers, and began to play a beautiful melody of 'What Child is this?' Sonic watched unblinking throughout the whole song, and when she had finished, he was speechless.

"OK, what are you doing here?!" he asked.

The pink hedgehog cocked her head. "What?"

"You should be on T.V. or in Hollywood or something!"

Amy shook her head. "That's sweet, but be reasonable."

Sonic pointed to the ivory keys. "If you don't want to go to Hollywood you can just play for us at the Christmas party, then."

Amy nodded, smiling. "That I'll do."

That night, Sonic started out the door. "I'm off!" he called, giving Amy a warm hug. "See you tomorrow!"

But Amy didn't want him to leave. She was afraid that his back would "spaz" up again and he could be left out in the cold. "Sonic, wait!"

He turned around slowly and looked her in the eyes. She fidgeted.

"You can't just sleep outside. You'll catch a cold or something."

He gave her his cocky grin. "No way! I've been doing it all my life." He laughed a little, but his grin faded when he saw how worried Amy looked.

"Please?" she pleaded.

That he couldn't resist. The blue hedgehog finally gave in, closing the door behind him. "OK. But I call the couch." He winked. Amy sighed with relief, and left to unfold the soft leathery couch sitting in front of the fireplace. Sonic pitched in, carrying pillows and cozy blankets with snowmen and penguins printed on them. Some even looked like someone had knitted them by hand. Sonic puzzled over one for a long time:

It was a deep blue with little white specks that were most likely snowflakes. It looked like a night sky. And in the center on the snow – white ground, there were two snowmen: one with a blue cap and one with a pink one. He pointed the blanket out to Amy.

"Oh, that…" She took it from Sonic, studying it lovingly. "I made that about four years ago. I think it's kind of cute. It was supposed to represent you and me." Her eyes shown as she marveled over past work. "I'd always wanted to be kissed in the snow, I remember." She blushed, thinking it was a girly and foolish thing to think. But Sonic only grinned.

"That's so cute," he mused, kicking off his shoes and flopping down on the blankets. "Night, Ames. And thanks." He pulled her close and gave her a kiss goodnight. She hugged him and whispered, "Night," as she walked away.

Sonic couldn't keep his eyes frown following Amy's body all the way to her bedroom door. His green orbs grew in size, scanning up and down from her back to her ankles. After she had closed it, he realized what he was doing and shook his head. "I'm not a perv, I'm not a perv, I'm not a perv…" he repeated over and over, pounding his head with his fist.

He shivered and pulled the blankets closer. It was odd to be under the same roof as Amy, let alone under a blanket and in a bed instead of trees and rooftops. But he liked it. A lot. Sonic snuggled under the wooly blanket with the two little snowmen on it. His jeans were a bit uncomfortable, but he was too tired to do anything about it.

Amy slid against her door as she closed it, her heart leaping with joy.

"Goodnight, Sonic," she whispered again, clicking off her lights and falling asleep.

What the unsuspecting hedgehogs didn't know was that they were being watched. A pair of green eyes peeked in through Amy Rose's window, then into the living room at Sonic, sleeping peacefully. An evil-looking smirk spread across its face…or should I say, _her._She took off her black hood, a styled and curled set of blue quills cascading over her shoulders as she did so. The blue female hedgehog turned towards more men in dark coats surrounding her. She grinned again.

"We've found our king."


	3. Dear Log

Ohhh. Who is this mystery girl? Well, we shall find out soon enough!

About the song in the last chapter, that was called 'Beauty of Grace' by Krystal Meyers. I thought it made a lot of sense: _there's freedom from your __**SCARS…**_y'know…Sonic? He has scars everywhere…well, maybe it doesn't make complete sense, but I love that song!

Someone commented on Amy's multi-task-ness. Yes, she is VERY multi-talked, like me. She would be a good mother someday, so that's why I made her like that -.

**Chapter 3**

_Log I_

_December 17_

_Dear Log, _

_We have made it to Sonic the Hedgehog's home planet. I must admit, I never thought I would actually find him, yet here I am. The guards have been grumbling the whole journey about their ration supply running low, though I must say; they have been as faithful as always. Searching for worlds from a lost one is even more difficult than it sounds, but at least we marked the map. Getting home won't take a week._

_Sonic has grown since last I saw him. He seems to have matured in spirit as well as body. Though he still is loves his gift of speed and never fails to use it. His parents would have been proud to have called him "king". Since their passing, Sonic had disappeared, which is why I am here to search for him. Yes, his leadership skills are no doubt a trait from his father. He has his mother's eyes._

_I overheard him say he usually sleeps on rooftops…? I don't know if that is a custom here or anything, but it is very strange and foreign to me. And doesn't he know that sleeping under the same roof as the opposite sex that is not his betrothed is completely against the ways of __**Shia?**__ Yes, this planet is strange, though the plumbing in this hotel is very new and good to me. You turn a lever, and the waterfall shooting from the wall cleans you from head to toe._

_Who was that pink female hedgehog with Sonic? Her home seems cozy enough, and I admit she is talented with her piano and baking, but she had no permission to lay a finger on Sonic, let alone kiss him! Who does she think she is? His girlfriend? She tried to kill him, I've heard! And how can Sonic hold her so close? Are they betrothed? That couldn't be, she has no ring. He can't be in love with a foreign creature._

_Those other animals who were visiting the little house were confusing. A bat and an echidna? Please. They were obsessed with each other. And that fox…who ever heard of a fox with two tails? The echidna blows up in anger like a retarded old man, the bat is like a slut, the fox seems like he hasn't reached puberty, and that pink hedgehog can't be serious. Sonic is 20 and she is 17. You must be the same age! To make a long story short, from these first impressions through the window, I dislike them all. Sonic is a fool to have them as friends._

_As I close, I will say one thing: tomorrow we plan to go undercover today and gather more information on Sonic's relationships, and then I plan to reveal myself and what he means to his planet. I must leave now for my hand grows weary. I need to wake the guards; their snores are as loud as a motor boat._

_Respectfully,_

_Celicia_

Wow, this is weird, huh? By the way, her name is pronounced "Sil-iss-see-ah". This chapter was only short because it was a journal entry! Again, I love you all!♥


	4. Scouting through the women's department

_**Why does every chapter consist of a random conversation? Because it's cute, that's why!**_

**Chapter 4**

Light poked through the living room window through the heavy drapes, touching Sonic directly on the eye _(don'tcha hate it when that happens?)_. He groaned at the light and turned over to the darker side of the bed, pulling the blankets over his head. With that light shining on him, he knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. He cursed the fact that he was facing the east side of the house. From now on, when the sun was rising, Sonic would be the first to greet it, and he wished the house faced the other direction. Turning over onto his side, he looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 6:30 AM. He was hoping he could sleep until at least 12 noon, but the intoxicating aroma of breakfast sausage made him open his eyes. Climbing out of the pull-out bed, he followed his nose to the kitchen like a zombie, with his arms out in front of him. He rounded the corner to see Amy Rose with her back to him, probably cooking something yummy at the stove. He tiptoed over to her, shivering at the cold kitchen floor on his bare feet. He had almost reached her and was about to give her sides another good squeeze, when she suddenly whirled around, whipping the spatula at his hands. _"HIYA!"_

Sonic screamed like a girl and jumped in surprise. So high, in fact, he was dangling from the ceiling lights, trembling like a cat caught in a tree. Amy laughed hysterically at his wide-eyed expression. Sonic frowned. "Don't _DO_ that!" he squeaked, still shaking. Amy gave him her winning smile. "I was ready for you that time." She flipped the spatula in the air and caught it again.

"Alright, alright, you win. Nobody likes a show-off," Sonic grumbled, wondering how he was going to get down. The ceiling was really high.

"Look who's talking!" Amy laughed. "Here, just jump."

Sonic took a breath and sprang from the ceiling lights. He landed safely on his feet and took a grand bow. "Thank you, thank you. Please hold your applause!"

"Oh, I'm holding it in, all right." Amy commented sarcastically as if you couldn't tell and turned back to the pancakes.

Sonic stuck his snout around to her face curiously. "Since when do you have good reflexes?"

"Since you started squeezing my sides without warning. I tell you, that really hurts." Amy Rose rubbed both sides of her waist, as if in awful remembrance.

Sonic frowned. "It can't hurt that much! Here, squeeze my sides." He stood in front of her with his arms outstretched at his sides, waiting for Amy. But the female shook her head.

"I don't think it would work that way on guys, Sonic," she informed him. "Girls are more sensitive and soft, so it tickles. But your stomach is almost like a rock."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Get real. I'm as soft as a sack of pudding!"

"But you've never hugged yourself, so how would you know?" She shrugged. "I've hugged you before, and you are more like a sack of hard potatoes."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Well, _you're_ more like a…" he searched for the right word. "…a sack of…" he tapped his foot and played with his ear. "You're not really a sack; you're like…a cute, pink hedgehog who has squeezable sides." An evil smirk spread across his face. "Speaking of which…" he advanced slowly towards her, laughing like Eggman would. Amy's face turned pale. She backed up to the wall.

"_Sonic…"_ she said it in a tone that said, 'I know what you're thinking! Don't try it!' But she couldn't help but giggle, her back was to the wall.

Sonic leaped for her, but she ducked under one of his arms. She made a break for the bedroom, but he was there in an instant. Amy changed directions and ran towards the stairs, but Sonic was there in a flash. After a few minutes of laughing and chasing, Sonic finally caught his Rose and slung her over his shoulder like a – dare I say it – a sack of pudding. She pounded on his back. "No!! Put me down!" But the whole time she said it, she cracked up.

Sonic "Mua ha ha"ed, and swung Amy down on a cushioned chair. He reached down to squeeze her sides. Amy jumped when he did, and made a sound that sounded like a scream and a laugh. He continued to tickle her, until she grabbed both of his wrists (being careful not to hurt him) and asked between breaths, "Are _you_ ticklish?" Sonic paled. That was all Amy needed. She pounced on him and started to tickle his tummy and his sides. Like she predicted, Sonic's chest and stomach were as hard as a rock, but he was strangely more ticklish than her. He laughed, he snorted, and he belted out more laughs that sounded like he was yelling on a roller coaster. His laughs were so funny; Amy couldn't help but laugh, too.

΅΅΅

A pair of green eyes poked through the window. Celicia's eyebrows met in curiosity. The pink hedgehog was chasing Sonic around the house, and vice versa. They were tickling each other like it was a game. She had never seen anything like it. She continued to watch as the pink female stood up and made her way over to the counter again and began to set the food on the table. Sonic said something, but Celicia couldn't hear. Whatever he said was obviously funny; the girl hedgehog was acting like he was some kind of comedian.

One of her dark-robed guards with blue quills and a deep brown muzzle came up to the blue hedgehog and bowed slightly. "What do you see?" He asked in a deep voice. Celicia shook her head, causing her blue curls to bounce back and forth. "It's the strangest thing…they are acting like kids. One minute they are tickling each other like children, the next they seem lost in each other's eyes. It's not right!" The guard didn't respond at first.

"M'am, relationships are different on this planet. Me and the boys have done some research and we find that when males and females grow a liking for one another, they start to _date. _They are called _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend. _The men ask the woman they really love to marry them, and the female can accept or reject. Very different from the ways of Shia, don't you think?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, peering back into the house. "But Sonic the Hedgehog mustn't fall in love with…" she pointed to Amy as if her finger were a dagger, _"…her!" _

The guard peeked inside. "But m'am," he objected. "Don't'cha think they look happy together? It may be foreign to us, but I think I like these ways…"

Celicia burned in anger. "Enough, Megildur, or your tongue shall be removed of that foolish talk!"

The guard, Melgildur, recoiled. "Yes, m'am."

΅΅΅

♪_The French were bred to die for love,_

_They delight in fighting duels_

_But I prefer a man who lives_

_And gives expensive jewels!♪_

Amy thought she was going to faint, until she remembered that she applied a new ring tone for Rouge. The pink hedgehog almost laughed, and groped around in her purse for her phone.

♪_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best frie- ♪_

"Hey, Rouge!"

"You don't sound too happy," the remark came back. "Did you change my ring tone again?"

Amy had to laugh. "Yeah. The other one was getting annoying, and this one fits."

Rouge snorted over the phone that could have passed for a laugh. "Anyway, do you want to head over to the mall? Knuckles is hanging out with Sonic and Tails doing whatever they do. There's this gold cashmere sweater that I HAVE to have! They only had one left in my size, and it's a great place to go Christmas shopping, hint, hint."

"Sure, I'll be over in about five minutes."

"Great! See ya!"

"Bye!"

΅΅΅

Celicia was holding up her cell phone to her ear. She heard:

"Did you change my ring tone again?"

"Yeah. The other one was getting annoying, and this one fits."

"Do you want to head over to the mall?"

"Sure. Bye!"

Celicia silently closed her phone; she had been listening in to the pink hedgehog's conversation with the bat.

"Melgildur!" she whispered sharply to the hedgehog sitting glumly in the snow beside her. But when he heard his name, he stood at attention.

"We need to find out everything there is to know about that girl," she grinned in a way that made the guard cringe. "We're going shopping!"

΅΅΅

"Where exactly are we going?" complained Tails. "We've been walking forever and my feet hurt. Plus there's this fire I started that I should probably keep an eye on…" he looked over his shoulder at the vast expanse of white hills left behind. Knuckles made a face.

"A fire?!" he exclaimed. "But you're the neatest of all of us! You're the 'goodie-goodie.' You couldn't start a fire if you wanted to!"

"Knuckles, didn't you hear the sarcasm in his voice?" Sonic laughed.

The echidna burned up. "If you want to keep your teeth, you'll shut up and keep walking!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "First of all, we've only been walking for five minutes. Second, if you guys want to see where Amy almost fell, you'll zip it and follow me, OK?"

They walked for a few more minutes when they reached a steep hill where Amy had fallen the day before. Knuckles shrugged. "So? No big deal. I fall down there all the time." He made it sound like it was a daily thing he did.

"Not this hill…" explained the hedgehog as he pointed to the much steeper hill next to it_. "...that_ one!"

It was the hill that could have passed for a vertical sheet of white glass. It was the one described to Amy by Sonic a day ago. Sonic and his friends crept to the top of it and peeked over the edge.

"You have to be careful around here," he said. "If it's too foggy or snowy or something, you could walk right over the edge of this thing and not know what hit ya. Then you wouldn't be able to do anything but get cut up by those razor-sharp rocks."

Tails gulped. "…a-and what happens when you reach the bottom? I can barely see it from here."

"The Black Forest is a little ways over there. See?" He pointed to a huge patch of black consuming the whiteness of the snowy ground. It was trees bunched together so tightly it looked almost black. "Now you know why it's called 'The Black Forest.' It's more like a wood though."

Knuckles still didn't seem to get it. "And…why are you showing this to us? You're wasting the valuable time of these nice readers. They have no idea what the heck is going on and why you talk about random things all the time. Especially with Amy!"

"HEY! How did you know that?" Sonic snapped. "Well, the readers just have to be patient. These things aren't random! Some come up again later anyway! I'm showing you guys because I want you not to take your friends for granted! You could have lost Amy the other day if she was only a little bit to the left of where she was standing and where she fell! You never know when you might lose them."

Silence.

Knuckles and Tails sat in the snow pondering over what Sonic had just told them.

After a few minutes, Knuckles grinned a little. "Wow, Sonic. That was pretty deep."

Tails shook his head. "I didn't know he could handle serious stuff. But here's your proof."

They laughed while Sonic stared, befuddled. "So you guys forgot my sense of humor, huh?" A hard-packed snowball landed in Knuckles' open mouth. The echidna stopped laughing, his eyes watering from the icy snow freezing his sharp teeth. He sputtered it all out and panted to get his mouth warmed up. Tails burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Now THAT'S funny!"

Knuckles made sort of a growl and pounced on Sonic. The hedgehog rolled backwards just in time and pushed his legs upwards into Knuckles' stomach, sending him flying over the hedgehog's head. But Knuckles did a foreword flip in midair and landed safely on his feet. He turned. "I'm not as clumsy as you think I am!"

"OK, then!" Sonic taunted, motioning his friend to take a step closer. "Let's see what you got, hothead!"

With a half growl, half grin, the echidna jumped again as Sonic zipped out of the way just in time. Knuckles scooped up a handful of snow and threw it with such strength and speed; it knocked Sonic off of his feet, causing him to spin once before he landed on his back. Sonic held his breath, hoping and praying his back wouldn't hurt, but thankfully it didn't this time. With a sinking feeling, he reminded himself that the day wasn't over yet.

"Quit leaving me out of this!" Tails' snowball smacked Knuckles in the back of the head.

And they started up again.

΅΅΅

Amy loved to shop, but staying in one part of the store looking at the same sweater for almost an hour made her bored. Rouge had been trying to choose between a gold sweater and a red one. The decision was so simple – Rouge looked better in gold, anyway. But when Amy tried to tell her friend that, she seemed to agree with Amy for a moment. But then she said something like, "But Knuckles is red and it will hurt him if he doesn't see me wearing it…"

"Oh, for pie's sake, he doesn't care!" Amy retorted, crossing her arms. Rouge ignored her friend and continued staring at the two sweaters. Amy leaned against a rack of expensive skirts and looked at the price, her mouth gaping. One little ordinary black skirt was $70! Amy bought her clothes at discount stores sometimes. She had this exact skirt and she got it for five dollars. She always used to wonder how Rouge never repeated the same clothes in a whole year, except for her treasure-hunting outfit.

΅΅΅

Celicia pressed her nose to the store's glass window, peering at the bat and hedgehog argue over some sweaters. Melgildur stood next to her. He had ditched his traditional black robes for a pair of black slacks and a leather jacket. Celicia's robes were gone too, replaced by a _very_ mini-skirt, heeled black boots that reached her knees, and a fancy green sweater that scooped low to her chest and ruffled at the wrists. She turned to her companion.

"We have done an excellent job of blending in, Melgildur," she appraised him. "But now we begin our scouting. You go into that store and gather as much information as you can about the two animals. I will head back home to find Sonic. Are we clear?" Melgildur scratched his head.

"Ma'm," he said, "wouldn't it make more sense for _you_ to spy on the ladies? I mean, it's a woman's clothing store…those things make me nervous…" he trailed off. His leader frowned at him, lifting her chin in distain. "You may not. Sonic is my duty, and you will not ever talk back to your future queen ever again, do I make myself clear?"

The hedgehog sighed, defeated. He lowered his head and backed away. "Yes, your highness," he said half-heartedly.

The princess turned and left, the arrogant swishing of her hips causing other males to stare with interest. Melgildur shook his head and cautiously tiptoed into the store.

With a quick look in both directions and noticing someone coming, the hedgehog rolled like a secret agent and hid behind a rack of expensive coats. No way was anyone going to know that a man was checking out a woman's clothing store. The woman passed by and he sprang out of the coats, searching for the bat and pink hedgehog. He had just turned a corner of the store when group of about four young ladies were coming in his direction, chatting faster than a trotter trots. The blue male panicked and ducked into another rack. The ladies were just passing his hiding spot when Melgildur realized he was face-to-face with a large, lacy bra! In his panic, Melgildur had hidden right into a rack full of them. He gave a little shriek and bolted out of there as fast as he could, ignoring the blank stares of the girls behind him.

He was red with embarrassment when he bumped into someone. She turned quickly, but fell under his weight. They were face-to-face on the floor. _I'm in for it now,_ he thought to himself. "Um…excuse me, ma'm! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Melgildur pushed himself up, clumsily backing into a rack of clothes, but catching them before they fell. Amy was the one he had bumped into, and she was still on the floor, trying to suppress a laugh. Rouge sputtered behind her hand, turning away so he wouldn't see her laughing. The blue hedgehog looked at Amy quizzically, who did not speak, but pointed to her head. He felt his way up to his head and felt something there. He pulled it down and immediately gasped, tossing the pink bra to the side. It must have gotten stuck up there while he was retreating from the girls.

His face crimson, Melgildur turned away. But Amy caught his arm. "Hey! It's OK! Don't feel bad. We all have those clumsy moments. Besides, now you'll have a great story to tell when you and your family get together for the Holidays!"

Rouge laughed out loud. "That was the single-most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life!" Starting to calm down enough to speak, the bat walked over to them. "I'm Rouge, and the one you knocked over is Amy Rose." Amy waved and smiled kindly. Melgildur studied them carefully. So far, he had gotten their names.

"I'm Melgildur," he replied, taking a small bow, "son of Calanon of Shia."

Rouge flared her nostrils in a snort. "You're who from where? I don't care who your dad is. Why are you talking like someone from _Lord of the Rings?"_ Amy excused Rouge.

"Can't you tell? He's from Shia, or whatever. He's not from around here, are you, Mel?"

"Mel" shook his head. "And may I be so bold as to ask where you fine young ladies are from?"

Rouge giggled girlishly. "We live around here, over the hill aways. We're friends of Sonic the Hedgehog. Of course you've heard of him." Mel nodded for her to go on.

Amy was the one who spoke up next. "So, where are you staying, Mel?"

"We are only briefly visiting, my…um…mistress and I."

"We'd be happy if you came over for lunch. If you're staying until Christmas, it would rock if you and your…mistress…would come for dinner. We'd love to introduce you to our friends!"

"Yeah!" Rouge chimed in. "But first, could help me decide which sweater would look best on me? The gold one brings out my eyes, but the red one matches my boyfriend." She held them both up for Meldilgur to see. He cocked his head and studied both for a few minutes.

"Gold," he stated simply. "Gold doesn't just bring out your eyes, but red and gold look very formal next to each other. You don't want to look identical."

"Told you!" snapped Amy. "Now buy it and let's get out of here!"

Rouge seemed to be satisfied, and walked over to the cashier with her gold sweater.

"Wow, Mel. How did you come up with such an answer? If Sonic were here, he'd whine and complain until we reached the food court. I would never ask for his opinion."

The blue hedgehog seemed please. Celicia never praised him like this, and this was the first normal conversation he had since they left Shia. "My mistress always asks for my opinion on her wardrobe. I even had to take a class on it so she wears the most extravagant clothing…" He seemed to just realize something. "Miss Rose…"

"Just Amy."

"Oh, well, um…Amy, then, if Sonic the Hedgehog comes to the mall with you, then he must be a close friend, or even your boyfriend, perhaps?"

Amy beamed. "You got it."

He was learning a lot. "Tell me more."

΅΅΅

**Celicia and Melgildur are my characters. I don't know about you guys, but I like Mel. He's in his late twenties if you were wondering about his age. So, he's older than everyone else. Say it with me: CELICIA IS A JERK!! Yes, she is the "bad guy" here, and poor Melgildur is her goon against his own will. Hope you enjoyed poor Mel getting lost in the women's section ending up with a bra on his head!!! I know, I'm so evil. I feel so sorry for him. ♥**


	5. Truth is Horror

**Chapter 5**

Sonic felt strange.

More than strange. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

"Well, see ya, guys! I've got to get home and finish up something. And Sonic…" Tails looked at his best friend with a sheepish expression on his face. "…I wasn't kidding about the fire thing." With that said and done, he twirled his two tails in the air, waved, and was off over the treetops.

Knuckles gave an "_I told you so!" _look to Sonic, but he waved, too. "Later, Sonic!" He was gone in an instant. Sonic was glad to be alone. Whatever was bothering him, he wanted to figure it out on his own. To get his mind straight, he decided to take a nice, long run. By then he may know what was bugging him, plus Amy would most definitely be fixing a lunch for him. Just thinking about her made him beam with pleasure. He hoped they would have tuna for lunch.

But before he had a chance to take off, a tingling sensation started in his lower back and crawled up to the back of his neck. At first, it just felt prickly, but that feeling soon faded into a sensation that felt like someone was stabbing him over and over with a razor blade covered in alcohol. Then, he felt as if those whips were ripping his back open again…and again. With a cry of agony, he fell head-first in the snow and writhed around, unable to stop the pain of his past. He grabbed fistfuls of snow and let them melt in his closed palms. He clenched his teeth and rolled onto his side. The pain was so incredible; he actually reached around with his hand and pounded his back with his fist. But of course, that only made things worse. Sonic's cry pierced the silence, though none was present to hear it. For a moment, the slightest moment, he regretted giving up himself for that Amy Rose.

A few minutes passed, and Sonic's writhing turned into steady breathing at last. He lay there, afraid that if he moved, it would start up again. A chill ran up his spine and he shivered, still lying flat on his face. He tried push himself up, hoping that the pain wouldn't return. But his arms suddenly felt weak, and dropped him back on his nose. Sonic thought of what was used to torture him by that rotten Eggman, but he didn't remember much. Just something sharp and a lot of green light, but that was it. He thought of Amy's sweet face and regretted with all his heart for thinking that he shouldn't have given up himself for her. But he just wished that he knew what it was that hurt his back, it was abnormal.

All of a sudden, a dark shadow loomed over Sonic. It was most definitely a hedgehog and the build told him it was female.

"Amy?"

He turned to see, not his beloved Amy Rose, but a curly-quilled hedgehog with the same shade of blue fur as his own. She had on a grin on her face which made him shudder. The girl knelt beside him and said in a surprisingly sweet voice as she stroked his head, "We meet at last."

΅΅

Amy could hardly believe her ears when Melgildur told them about where he was from. She had always been a fan of fantasy, but this was ridiculous.

"It is called Shia because it means, 'Planet of the Blue'," he said proudly. "And is populated with blue hedgehogs such as myself."

"Then Sonic must be from there, right?" Amy asked excitedly.

Mel looked like he had said too much already. These were such nice girls; it was hard not to spill.

"Er, um…HEY! Would you like to know what my name means in Shiian?"

Amy perked up. "Yeah! What does Melgildur mean? I knew it sounded unusual…no offense," she added quickly.

"None taken," he replied. "Melgildur means 'sword', because my father was 'Hero of Light' and what is a hero without a sword to carry on its' name?"

Amy looked so interested, but Rouge looked like she could care less. She wasn't a reader, or even a fantasy girl. "What's Amy's name mean, Mel?" she asked, hoping to get in on the conversation.

Mel thought for a moment, with Amy waiting impatiently for his answer. She nearly jumped when he finally said, "Amy Rose, your name is Merilwen, and it means 'Beloved Rose'."

Amy spun around dreamily. "It's such a pretty name!" She slipped on a patch of ice and would have fallen if Rouge hadn't reached out to steady her. "What about Rouge?"

For the first time since they left the mall, Rouge perked up her ears. Mel scratched his ear.

"Hm…Rouge…Rouge…Rouge…I believe it would be Órelindë, which means 'Lips of Red'."

"Well, _obviously,"_ Rouge muttered, but she seemed pleased with her name and still seemed interested.

By the time they all reached Amy's house, Rouge had joined in the conversation and was nearly taking over. She seemed so interested in fantasy, that Amy said she'd let her borrow "The Lord of the Rings" DVD's since Rouge refused to read the books.

"I'm warning you, if you watched each of these movies one after another with my extended versions, you'd be sitting on the couch for twelve hours, I'm not kidding!"

"Sweet," she replied.

The blue hedgehog walking beside them seemed more and more nervous as they approached the house, closer and closer to his "mistress."

΅΅΅

"W-who are you?" Sonic stared into the girl's dark green eyes. He had never seen another blue hedgehog before in his life; he thought he was the only one.

The girl flipped her hair over one shoulder. "My name is Celicia, and I have been looking forward to meeting you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic sat up, staring at her.

"How do you know who I am?" 

She grinned again. "Your entire home planet knows who you are. You're a celebrity up there ever since your parents were killed and you somehow survived."

Sonic looked straight at her. _"Killed?_ _Survived?! _Look, lady, I have no idea what you're talking about and why you look like me either, but I've lived here all my life and have no idea what planet you're talking about. So if you'll excuse me…" Sonic managed to push himself up and started to walk away. "That chick's whacked…" he muttered to himself.

"So, is your back still hurting you?"

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. He retraced his steps slowly back to her. "How do you know about that?"

"Let's just say I know a lot about you and we have much to talk about. Let's walk."

She took him by the arm but he jerked away. Without realizing it, Celicia had taken hold of his hurt arm. Sonic tried to hide it from her, but being a nosy girl, she took it back and raised his sleeve. Sonic couldn't see, but a wicked grin spread across her face.

"My, my," she said with fake concern, shaking her head sadly. "How did this happen?"

Sonic shook her off again. "It's nothing. So what do you know about my parents?"

Celicia took him by his other arm with Sonic looking like he wanted to run.

"Where shall I begin…? Ah, I know.

"Well, your father's name was Jules and your mother was Bernadette. Of course, they did not obtain these names from Shia, your planet, but from unknown sources. All Shiians have one special gift bestowed upon them, and you were blessed with the gift of speed."

"What's yours?" Sonic interrupted, not quite sure he was getting any of this.

"Now, that is a secret, my dear.

"Your father and mother ruled Shia with a cold fist. But they soon found out they were to have a son – you – and your father then wanted you for king, they didn't care what you wanted for you were born with your father's sense of leadership.. But a horrible war came to our planet as they sought to destroy you. Your speed was no match for them and you soon escaped off of the planet and stowed away on a ship, landing, of course, here. Your parents were killed in a war when you were gone, and ever since, Shia has been searching for its rightful king."

Sonic skidded to a stop and just stood there taking it all in. If what this crazy chick was telling him was true, his parents never loved him at all. He was never reassured that his parents loved him because nobody had even known them…but this girl seemed to know what she was talking about. It was a few minutes until he realized what he had just heard.

"KING?!?!" he shouted. "This isn't _Lord of the Rings_, you know! What kind of wacky planet is this?!" He pounded his head with his fist. "I'm crazy, that must be it."

The girl chuckled. "It may seem strange to you, and it is, but nothing you say can hide the truth."

Sonic still couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like he was in some fantasy book that was supposed to be romance/drama or something. (Ha ha. It's not funny.)

They finally arrived at the door of Amy Rose's house.

"But I can't just leave!" Sonic retorted. "My friends are here! They're like my family!"

A frown crossed Celicia's brow. "You are the rightful king of Shia, and you must return to take the throne. If not, the whole planet will be at loss for you. It would be what your father would have wanted. It was his dream to see you rule," she added coldly. "You do not have a choice, Sonic the Hedgehog."

΅΅΅

"Hey, who's that standing net to Sonic?"

Mel and Amy looked up to where Rouge was pointing. Mel looked away immediately while Amy cocked her head. "I don't know. She looks just like Sonic…" Amy tapped Melgildur on the shoulder. "…you too, Mel."

Amy waved to Sonic to get his attention. He turned his face away from them, but Amy knew he had seen her.

"Hey, Sonic!" she shouted running up to him and the other hedgehog. The girl looked about Sonic's age with an attitude. She stood with her hands on her slender hips and an expression that was fit to be on a _Bratz_ doll. She was wearing boots that reached her knees, which was a good thing because she was wearing a mini-skirt. Amy couldn't help but notice she was clinging onto Sonic's arm like they were going out or something. Sonic looked like he was going to barf. Amy crossed her arms angrily.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

Celicia blinked her long eyelashes innocently at her and looked towards Mel. "Why, you didn't tell her?" His gaze fell, and Sonic looked like he was seeing double. But Mel didn't look exactly like him, of course. His cobalt fur was a shade darker, his quills were straighter than his, and his tan arms and muzzle were a deeper shade of brown. He was much taller and had more muscles like a body guard.

Celicia displayed a diamond ring on her left hand and grinned especially at Amy.

"I am his betrothed."

΅΅΅

"You – you're lying!!" Amy shouted loud enough for the whole planet to hear. Sonic looked just as surprised as she did and Celicia even had to repeat the story twice to them. Celicia shook her head with fake pity.

"It is a shame, I know," she said. "But you cannot change your duty, Sonic. Your place lies with your people, and your arranged marriage."

Sonic didn't blink. He seemed to be staring past them all.

Amy stomped her foot. "You little witch! You can't just take him! He already has a home here with people who appreciate him!"

Celicia glared at her.

"Be quiet, girl. You cannot control what Sonic needs to do."

"_Neither can you!!" _Amy made a jump for her, but Rouge held her back.

"Calm down Amy."

"You can't tell me to calm down!" She shook Rouge off and came within an inch of Celicia's face. But a hand pulled her back and pinned her down in the snow. Amy shook her head of the spots she was seeing and stared up into Melgildur's regretful eyes.

"_Mel? _But…why did…I thought…" Mel turned away and stood up.

Celicia's face lit up in a devilish grin. "Thank you, Melgildur."

Amy burst into tears. She pushed past Mel, the traitor, and Sonic who was trying to stop her.

She stopped in front of Celicia who stood in her path. Then, Celicia said in a low voice so only Amy could hear, "If he really loved you, why won't he say anything?"

Amy shoved Celicia's curly head into a snow bank and took off running.

΅΅΅

"_See? It helps you collect your thoughts and forget your worries. Just run!"_

And that's what Amy was doing. She raised her chin and ran faster and harder than she ever did in her entire life, hot tears streaming across her cheeks. She needed to forget Sonic, Mel, and especially Celicia. Amy had never believed she would meet a girl she hated more than pea soup, but that was before Celicia. She swore that she would rather burn a thousand times in hell than see Sonic off with his stupid "betrothed." What kind of planet was that, anyway?

Amy ran for so long, she didn't know where she was at first. Sonic's special place…again.

"Why do I keep ending up here?!" she shouted. She picked up some snow and threw it as hard as she could at a nearby tree, leaving a white powdery mark. She kicked at every stone she saw, but nothing could soothe her. Amy's anger had exploded, and everyone knew that almost nothing could settle her down.

The pink hedgehog whipped out her hammer from nowhere and thought of bashing down that little tree that somehow reminded her of that prissy little princess, but restrained herself, taking deep breaths and feeling glad that she didn't ruin Sonic's place. But she felt so fired up that she bashed a nearby rock into about seven big pieces.

"How do you like that, _your highness?"_ she mocked the rock. Down came the hammer again, splitting the pieces into thousands of tiny shards until the rock had vanished. With a sudden gasp, Amy remembered talking to rocks a while back, pretending they were the hated Sonic the Hedgehog. She threw down her hammer and sat glumly in the snow. "Why are rocks always the only thing I turn to…?"

There, in the snow, she collected herself. She made a mental list:

**Things to do:**

**Calm down**

**Tell Sonic his psycho planet is for the birds**

**Bash Celicia's head open**

**Move to Siberia**

**΅΅΅**

**Suspicions confirmed: Celicia is Sonic's "betrothed." Please turn away if you are about to barf.**

**READ THIS PLEASE!! I used Sonic's real parents' names, and in real life (or in the comic series) they were fighting in a war of some kind with the Acorn squirrel people or something. Sally was Sonic's childhood friend and he's a Freedom Fighter or something. Personally, I really HATE that story and so I'm changing it. Sorry to the people who like that, but I don't soooo…sorry. Plus, this story is starting to hint a bit of a fantasy world because I love fantasy!!♥ So, screw the real Sonic series because mine is better (opinion! Hey, why don't you guys tell me what you think?) huggles See ya next chapter! (Celicia does something SO EVIL to Amy but I can't tell you. Aren't you dieing to know what her and Mel's "gifts" are?)**


	6. Tears and Petals

**Chapter 6**

Poor Sonic. He had no idea what had hit him. How would you feel if your life is just going peachy-keen and suddenly you are greeted by hedgehogs that look exactly like you, they tell you that you're their king of this weird planet that you've never heard of before, and you need to leave behind all your friends who have treated you like family ever since you were little?

If you said, "Fine," get ready to be smacked.

Knuckles would surely hide his feelings by acting like Sonic was his worst enemy now. Rouge would detest Sonic for deserting them and Tails probably wouldn't even speak to him.

And to make matters worse, Sonic feared mostly for Amy. He remembered that when the first time he left, she became this death-obsessed depressed girl on the line of killing herself. What would happen now that he was to marry a foreign girl (who, clearly, Amy despised, and with good reason) and become a ruler? Would hey ever see each other again? He hoped she wouldn't think of killing herself, but he had a feeling she was past that. But one thing was for sure; he knew that Amy would hate him from now on.

Why shouldn't she?

΅΅΅

Amy's butt was frozen solid, but she didn't care. Her knees shook as she drew them up to her chest, shivering with the cold and with the clouds hiding the sunlight. The ice covered trees spread their fingers over her as if in comfort. The wind whistled softly through their branches. They clinked together like the silver bells that should have been bringing joy to the world this time of year. But for Amy, it only brought sadness.

Sonic's place didn't feel so "special" anymore.

A few days ago, Amy was feeling so sorry for herself at the loss of her Sonic. She had plunged into an endless pit of depression and self-pity. Nothing could make her happy because of what she lost dear to her.

But this time was different. Amy didn't feel sorry for herself really. She didn't want to kill herself or take her anger out on her friends. She mostly felt bad for Sonic. Thinking about it, she realized what he had to go through and was still probably recovering from the shock. He was leaving behind all his friends and family, the girl he loved and the place he called home, against his will nonetheless. Overall, he had to marry that wretch of a girl named "Celicia." How was she chosen to be queen anyway?

Even with all this reasoning with herself, Amy couldn't come to the conclusion of forgetting. Nothing could stop her from being sad and feeling like she had lost her best friend. Technically, she did.

"Hey, Ames?"

She knew by now who that could be. Without answering, she stood up and faced him, forcing a little smile, which surprised Sonic. "Hey."

Sonic collected himself. "You know, I'm still in shock over what happened."

Amy nodded. "Me too. It's just so hard to believe…you're leaving, right?"

He looked down at the snow and seemed like he was really trying not to cry. "I might have to. If I had half a brain, of course I would stay here, but Celicia keeps telling me that I have no choice, and I guess she's right."

Amy's heart cracked in half as the pieces splashed down into her stomach. She leaned a hand against a tree and clutched her chest. Amy knew that girls did that when they were trying to be dramatic on those stupid dramas that she was a sucker for. But Amy never knew it hurt so much. Tears poured out and landed softly on the snow. She gazed up into Sonic's empty eyes and was saddened to see him looking away. Amy walked up to the hedgehog and threw her arms around him. She knew he was right about doing your duty and all that, but doesn't everyone have a choice?

Sonic lifted her arms away from him and set them down. It hurt him to do it and the look on Amy's face could make even Knuckles cry. He finally said what he came to say.

"Amy…I…I think it would be best if…" he bit his lower lip. She may have imagined it, but Amy thought she could hear his voice trembling. She thought of all the things he could be saying. _If Celicia were dead. If I didn't have to leave. If, if, if. _

"If?"

He tried to control himself. "…if we didn't see each other anymore."

Amy barely heard him; she was already collapsed on the ground.

΅΅΅

Melgildur flipped through the T.V. channels with the little box that controlled it. It looked a bit like a cell phone. He was still getting used to the thing called _television_. But even as the buildings exploded, the man and woman who hated each other a second ago were kissing grossly now, and the cat on a commercial was dancing and singing "Meow, Meow, Meow Mix!" Mel couldn't push past what he had done to a girl who had trusted him. Amy and Rouge actually treated him like a real person, while to Celicia, he was just another goon. Mel slumped down on the clean, hotel bed and sunk into the pillow. Something squashed against his blue head, and he groaned to see he had just smushed his head on the little Welcome Mint.

"Why do they put sweets on their pillows?" he muttered to himself, stumbling off to the bathroom to grab some paper towels to wipe his poor head. "Whatever happened to pillow cases?"

The hotel door swung open, and a skinny-looking man stumbled in, weighted with bulging suitcases of every size and color. He was even balancing some on his head. Mel was on his way to go over and help the poor boy, when Celicia stepped out around the "servant" and scolded, "Careful! Don't drop my cosmetics!" then pushed him out of her way. Though it was only a slight shove, it sent the man flying sideways, falling and leaving him buried under a mountain of bags. Celicia didn't seem to care and went right up into Mel's face.

"Sonic has told his precious Amy he wouldn't see her anymore, but she has to be a drama queen and faint on the spot. Sonic has taken her back to her home, and I just hope he leaves a note, or she will come after him." She stuck her nose in the air. "That girl is nothing but trouble. Did you see her shove my head in the snow?!" Celicia smoothed down her hair – icicles still stuck to it. It took all Mel had to suppress a smile.

_Way to go, Amy! _

"What was that?!"

"Uh…nothing."

Celicia looked at him suspiciously, but continued, "Now, if only he would forget about her and come with us, everything would be perfect!" then she pouted while sitting crossly on the bed.

Mel paid her no mind. He was busy pondering over what he had done.

΅΅΅

Amy's eyes fluttered open. She sat bolt upright, still thinking she was fainted in the snow, but she wasn't. Instead, she found herself on her very own couch in her very own living room in her very own house. Amy drew her knees to her chest, remembering the kiss on her forehead given by Sonic in her dream, then he had left, and that's when she woke up.

A flash of color caught the corner of her green eye. She turned her head over to the right to see a rose sitting on the coffee table next to her. With her heart skipping, she reached over and picked it up, (it looked like a drop of dew still clung to it) shaking all over.

It was yellow.

With trembling hands, Amy picked up the note that lay under it and with unfolding it, began to read:

_**Amy, **_

_**We cannot see each other anymore. Wouldn't it be easier that way? I don't want you to get hurt, so I've decided it's better for you. Until I leave for Shia with Celicia by my side, we cannot say goodbye, you'll be hurt. Find someone else and forget I ever existed. Don't do anything stupid.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog, "King" of Shia…right**_

Amy shook all over. He sounded like he _wanted _to break up; the note was so cold and cruel. Amy felt like she did the first time he left her a note. It had read,

_Stay cool._

And now she had to live with,

_Don't do anything stupid._

She knew he meant that he didn't want her to kill herself like last time. What, did he think she didn't learn her lesson? Of course she wouldn't try that again, there was more to life than Sonic the Hedgehog, it was just so hard to say goodbye.

The note crumpled in Amy's fist and fluttered to the ground in a million pieces. The rose dropped from her hand, along with a tear from her eye. Did he really want to leave her like this? Not saying goodbye?

΅΅΅

Sonic was carrying Amy bridal-style. Only this time, it wasn't because they were going off running to have some fun; he had to take her home to rest.

He opened the door softly, hoping Amy wouldn't wake up – and she didn't. He solemnly walked over to her couch and laid her down…the couch he had woken up on just this morning. He noticed that her living room was as clean as if he had never slept there. It made him feel sad.

As he lifted his hands from her, Sonic could barely tear his eyes away from her sweet face. He'd half-expected her to bash him with her hammer when he gave her the news. He blinked back the tears that pressed against his eyeballs and sat down at her kitchen table, taking a piece of stationary as well as a pen. He sat there thinking for what seemed like hours, when he finally started to write. It filled up half the page, and this was small stationary. It was white as snow with a light blue boarder. Snowflakes drifted slowly down from it and a snowman was present in the middle, smiling like nothing could go wrong.

But everything was.

Sonic knew his note sounded harsh and cold, but that was his plan. If he could make Amy so angry at him and think he was a cruel person, she wouldn't miss him as much. Sonic didn't want to cause her more pain. He folded the note in half then in half again. He looked down on Amy, sleeping soundly, dreaming, no doubt, nightmares about him. Sonic laid the note down on the coffee table near her head, and removed from behind his back a rose…

…a yellow rose.

He finally let a single tear fall from his eye and land softly on the velvety petals of the rose. Sonic didn't notice, and set it on the note, letting it's meaning of _the end of love_ consume him. With a final tear, he leaned over to Amy and, with eyelids at half-mast; he leaned over and kissed her forehead one last time.

"Goodbye, Amy Rose."

΅΅΅


	7. We won't push you past

**Chapter 7**

_Log II_

_December 19_

_Dear Log,_

_Sonic has finally written that note to his precious Amy Rose. I swear that girl's attitude is going to get her into a lot of trouble some day…come to think of it, it already has. Ha. I have to laugh. She finally has what's coming to her: I take what's mine, and leave her out in the cold. She deserves it._

_Sonic doesn't seem to be warming up to me as much as I would like. His mind just seems too distracted with Amy. But I must get him to realize that she does not belong with him, I do. That is why we were betrothed in the first place. I am of proper age, and Amy is looks two years younger! Insanity! At least she is of the same species, I half-expected her to be part raccoon. We will be leaving on Christmas Eve – that is only five days away, and I will finally rule as I have always wanted with Sonic by my side. _

_Melgildur seems out of sorts, lately. I must say, he seems very depressed about something, but why should I worry about his problems? I just hope that my main guard doesn't attach himself to this world. He seems to like it, and we can't have that. Melgildur has always seemed reluctant to do my bidding…I may have to replace him once I am queen. If he gets lucky, he may be able to put his muscles to work as the new stable man instead of a beggar out on the streets. Right now, he is sitting glumly on the couch. He is so still I once thought he was sleeping. I should send him off to give Sonic the news of when we are leaving. At least Sonic won't be seeing that girl anymore. Perhaps he will pay more attention to me._

_I'm getting up now to wake Melgildur._

_Respectfully,_

_Celicia_

_΅΅΅΅ _

Mel fidgeted all the way to Amy Rose's house. He prayed she wasn't home and that Sonic was. No one knew exactly where Sonic lived, he didn't really live anywhere, so Mel's best guess would be his girlfriend's house. It was not until he reached the front door and knocked when he realized they weren't together anymore. He turned to leave, and jumped when the door opened cautiously. Amy stood there with the saddest expression on her face he had ever seen. Her eyes were as red as her cheeks and whole face. Her ears drooped as well as her shoulders.

"Oh, it's you," she said, dabbing her eyes with a shredded tissue. "Come in."

Mel stepped in, shocked. He had half-expected her to slam the door in his face.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Umm…n-no thanks," he stuttered. "I was just, um…looking for Sonic…"

Amy's face paled. Just the mention of his name almost made her break down. She took a deep breath. "He's not here, Mel. He went off running or something. He might be with Knuckles."

Mel backed away slowly, hoping she wouldn't change her mind about the hospitality thing. "Okay. Bye."

_That was weird… _he thought as he walked down the forest path to Knuckles' house. He reached the door and raised his fist to knock when he heard multiple voices talking from the inside.

"So…Sonic's just gonna leave us again?!" – Rouge

"Yeah, so he can be king or something. What an idiot!" – Knuckles

"I can't believe he would just leave us like that…" – Tails

"Poor Amy!" – Cream

All voices agreed. Rouge added, "She cares so much for him and he goes off with that prissy little son of a…!"

"Hey, how is Amy, anyway?"

There was silence. That seemed the perfect opportunity to knock, as Mel did. Someone walked slowly to the door.

"Remember!" whispered Rouge. "If it's Sonic, he's getting the silent treatment!"

The door creaked as Knuckles' face was apparent in the small crack. He quickly slammed the door shut in his face. Mel heard him whisper, "It's Mel! What do I do?"

"I'll handle this!" The door slammed open again to see Rouge the Bat standing with her hands on her hips. She jabbed a finger in the hedgehog's face.

"Just who do you think you are?!" she shouted. "You little backstabber! Amy and I thought you were a nice guy, but were we ever wrong!"

Rouge then went through a whole speech that mostly contained things that I dare not repeat. In the end, she finally spoke quietly. "You hurt Amy, Mel. Don't you think she has been hurt enough?"

The door shut, and Mel hung his head.

_΅΅΅΅ _

If you're wondering where Sonic is at the moment, he is trying to forget everything. He's trying to leave all his worries behind in his dust at his feet, the way he always does when a problem arises. He has always been called "cool" in situations like these. He always goes his own way. You might even say he has a choice to stay on his planet with his friends instead of becoming this weird "king" thing. You're probably thinking, "This is Sonic! He can't listen to this girl he doesn't even know and leave his life behind!" Nothing could ever hold him down before, so what was wrong?

It was his parents. Sonic didn't even remember them, but Celicia seemed the only one to know. She could tell him every mystery that haunted him secretly, things he never told anyone. She even knew the poison that was inside his back now, so she could relieve this disease.

"Sonic knows better than that!" you may be thinking. "He wouldn't give up Amy and his friends for something so self-giving!" Maybe so, but he wanted to learn more about his parents. Celicia had told him that his parents had wanted him to rule, and Sonic felt it was his duty to rule…like she said; it was what his father would have wanted. He needed to leave his life behind, and that meant Amy…for good.

Pain shot through him, making Sonic lose his footing and stumble, falling flat on his nose. Before he could even think, _"Not again!" _he was writhing in more pain than ever, his back feeling like Eggman was giving him lashings all over again. He let out a heart wrenching cry that pierced the silent winter air. He wished that Amy would come trotting out of the forest behind him, forgetting about his horrible letter, and would comfort him like she always did. She would give a little gasp and kneel beside his head. She would trace her fingers across his sweating face, making him stop squirming immediately and would whisper over and over, _"I love you, Sonic. You're okay, you're okay." _

Suddenly, he heard leaves rustling, snow crunching, and branches parting. Sonic braced himself for the best and for the worst: meaning Amy Rose and Celicia. To his dismay, neither of them came into the clearing. Instead, a blue hedgehog stepped into the snow and looked over at Sonic in horror. He hurried over and knelt down.

"Sir! Are you alright? What happened?" Mel touched his new master on the shoulder, but Sonic smacked his hand away. He painfully sat up and glared at Mel.

"Back off," he warned. "You hurt Amy and I'll never forgive you for that." Sonic stood up on wobbly knees and turned away.

Mel clenched his fists. He had had it with Sonic. "You hurt her more than I ever could, Sonic the Hedgehog. But she doesn't hate you; in fact, she is still very much in love with you more than ever before. If anyone is to be doing the 'backing off,' it's you."

Mel advanced a step closer. He knew he should stop while he was ahead, but Sonic had gotten on his very last nerve. "If you really cared about her, you would have, at the every least, written a letter that says goodbye, but lets her feel loved. She's been so faithful to you and you repay her by-"

"SHUT UP!!" Sonic thrust his hands over his head to cover his ears. "You think I don't care?! It would break her heart again if I left with her knowing I still love her. She would never move on and imagine me with Celicia every day of her life! I've caused her so much pain already…"

"That's selfish! You fool!"

Sonic's fist struck across Mel's face, dragging blood behind it. _"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"_

With a growl, Mel bounced back and delivered a quick upwards strike to Sonic's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Sonic stumbled and Mel came again with more force. He pounded his hard fists against the hedgehog's face and chest. Sonic finally came to, and with a mighty cry, brought his fist hard on Mel's shoulder. He pounded away with downward punches and kicks against his stomach.

"How did you know she still loves me?! You can't know that!" Sonic shouted above the noise of battle. Birds left their nests in the trees from the racket.

Mel brought his heavy fist across Sonic's already bloody nose without answering. He was surprisingly strong, besides the fact he was nearly a foot taller and a foot wider. They fought without mercy and with total rage across the snowy field, tiny droplets of blood spattering from time to time. The snow was shuffled and the snow stained by the time Sonic finally stumbled and fell, crying out in agony. He hadn't worn a jacket at all, and the back of his shirt became torn. You could almost make out the scars, and his back was flaming red as blood. Mel towered over him, unable to finish his blow. Instead, he spoke.

"Now, as long as you're just laying there, pay attention. My gift is the gift of telepathy. I cannot read minds, exactly, but thought patterns. I know what everyone feels inside, and can even make out their intentions. I know how Amy Rose feels about you, even when she read your letter. I know how you feel as well about leaving this place. It's not that I don't have compassion, but I think you very foolish. You always have a choice, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Though Sonic was listening, he couldn't speak. If he did, his back would act up more than it already was. Mel observed this and commented, "That's the work of the _'Naikele Poison'. _It burns and feels like it rips at your wounds anytime of day or night. It is used as a torture tool and the only antidote is unknown. How did you get this…?" Mel leaned over and lightly touched his back. Sonic flinched.

"Eggman…" he flinched with pain. Melgildur studied the wound.

"This poison only comes from the mountains of Shia. It grows there from flowers; so pretty to look at, but deadly at the touch. I've have heard the story of your torture and your bravery to save Amy, but I wonder how Eggman got a hold of this poison…I have never seen him in Shia…" he thought for a while longer until Sonic's whimpering reminded him that he was there, too.

Sonic didn't know what to say. He stood up when the pain left temporarily. "I don't have a choice, Mel. My father wanted me to…"

But Mel just shook his head and left. He knew something Sonic didn't but he was forbidden to speak of it to him. He sighed as he walked back down the forest path.

"_If only you knew…"_

_΅΅΅΅ _

_The Carol Brunette Show _blasted from the T.V. screen. Carol was wearing drapes and the audience was roaring with laughter as she walked down the steps to go to the ball. Amy watched from her couch, eating a whole gallon of chocolate ice cream with "Health and how to treat Depression" magazines sprawled out all over the living room. Amy scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth. Carol made a funny remark and the audience cracked up.

When the show was over and Amy couldn't eat another bite of ice cream, she stood up and stretched her arms up over her head, leaning her head back. She made a quavering sigh – after crying so hard, it felt good to have that out of her system. She stepped over the messy floor and made her way over to her answering machine. Someone had called when the T.V. was on, so Amy sat down next to it and pressed the "Play" button.

"_You have ONE new message," _the voice screeched. _"Message one…"_

"_Hey, Amy! It's Rouge. I wanted to know how you were feeling, you know, with Sonic and all…You haven't been answering my calls and I was worried about you. What's wrong? Is it that Celicia girl? Well, you just give her a good kick! Ha ha. Listen, I'm going to treat you to a movie and some dinner back at my place. I understand if you don't want to and I'm not gonna push you past anything. But you have to remember that even if Sonic isn't with you anymore, your friends are and we will never leave you. We love you so much, Ames. Call me back or whatever. I'll see you soon, I hope! Bye!"_

_BEEP!_

Amy sat there for a long time, pondering over that message. It made her feel much better, knowing that her friends were always there for her. She knew that she would never forget Sonic and that pain in her stomach would always be there when she thought about him. But some friendships did last forever. Even if Rouge had to leave for another planet as well, Amy knew they would keep in touch. It was never "goodbye." They would still love each other over the miles.

Amy just wished it would be that way with Sonic. For him, it was goodbye for good.

With a sigh, Amy picked up the phone and dialed. Rouge picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"It's Amy," she said.

"Hey, Ames! Did you get my message? How are you doing? Do you want me to come over? Is Celicia there? Cuz I'll kick her butt!"

Amy laughed. "No, she's not here. I need some company. Can you come over? We could make dinner together."

"Sure! I'll be right there. See ya!"

"Bye."

"Oh, and Amy?"

"Yes?"

"We all love you."

Amy smiled. "I know."

_΅΅΅΅ _

Sonic watched as Melgildur slowly trudged away through the trees. Sonic knew that Mel knew something he didn't but wasn't ready to tell him. The orange setting sun peeked through the dark clouds, but vanished in an instant. Sonic began the long walk home.

If only you knew what he was feeling now. He battled with his emotions that hurt his gut when he thought about it. He felt so confused: he had to go back and honor his parents. But his real family was here, and they loved him. He really disliked Celicia, but he would probably have to get used to disappointment. She hated Amy and Amy hated her. Amy…

She would be the one he would miss most of all. Her smile, the way her eyes sparkled when he was near her, her velvety lips and the way her cheeks flushed red at just the right moments. She was so fragile, and he hated to think of what she was feeling now that she read the letter by now. He imagined the scene, and flinched.

And what of Knuckles? He had been like a brother to him – an older, tougher brother, of course – but a brother nonetheless. Tails was his little brother, and Sonic's stomach hurt when he thought of leaving his family behind him. He knew that Celicia would never let him return. The cobalt hedgehog had to think the facts: Shia was where his real family would be. There, he would rule "like his father wanted". Celicia wasn't his last choice of a wife, but at least he wasn't permitted to do anything with her. He didn't love her, but Sonic needed to trust his duty. Duty comes first.

Sonic wished it wasn't so.

_΅΅΅΅ _


	8. Always

**I hope you don't mind a little poetry! These are two short poems; one is Amy's and one Sonic's. Ever wondered what they are thinking at the moment? Here it is…IN POEM FORM!! I know they don't rhyme much, but I made it that way, OK? Comment, like always, ♥, and let me know what you think. Luv y'alls.♥**

**Chapter 8**

_Sonic…_

_Haven't I told you I would always be there?_

_Through times both good and bad?_

_Through thick and thin?_

_Through ups and downs?_

_Yes._

_How about now?_

_Yes._

_What about you?_

…_no._

_I am always there, even when you're not._

_Tell me, my love,_

_Will we ever be free?_

_Free to walk together along the shore_

_Where the ocean kisses the sand_

_Where the sun sets evermore_

_You never fail to say_

_Water makes you shake_

_But you know,_

_My love, _

_I will be there_

_My footprints in the sand_

_Making their mark next to yours._

_I will cover you with my feathers_

_Take your shelter under my wings_

_In the shadow of my love_

_A refuge from the evil things._

…_but where have you gone?_

_With another._

_My heart could not possibly break;_

_It was shattered from the start._

_Sonic…_

_I thought I couldn't go on_

_When you were gone._

_But I need to stand on my own two feet_

_I know I can be strong_

_Sonic…_

_I've had those moments_

_Where I am the damsel in distress_

_My knight comes to save me_

_From the evil one's clutches._

_Not this time._

_I am my own hero._

_Here with my real friends…_

…_my real family._

_My heart will never fully mend_

_All at once_

_By itself_

_But _

_With my family here with me,_

_They will sew the ripped fabric back_

_Piece by piece._

_So go, if you must._

_Just run away from my outstretched arms._

_Just remember:_

_They are always open._

_΅΅΅_

_Hey there, Amy Rose._

_Do you yet miss me?_

_Not a day has gone by _

_Where I haven't wept _

_At missing your sweet face._

_Twice I have broken your heart_

_Once I have repaired it._

_Once I have let it be broken_

_At times like these, _

_Running is my only solution_

_But not this time._

_Running makes me gasp for breath,_

_Clutching my chest,_

_Falling to the ground._

_Not because of exhaustion,_

_No._

_I cannot hold back the tears._

_Amy Rose…_

_Not a single day passes by _

_Where I wish that it wasn't me._

_I wish that you and I would be together_

_Always._

_I would give you my heart_

_If it wasn't broken._

_But we can never be,_

_You and I._

_My duty calls._

_The deed is done._

_Maybe I won't look back_

_I wouldn't hurt so much,_

_Missing you._

_Amy Rose…_

_We cannot be._

_΅΅΅_


	9. One Cold Day

**I am glad you all enjoyed my last chapter, and thank you for commenting. I hope you enjoy this one. This is short – I need to go hide from you all. You will be chopping up Celicia by the end of this chapter and nagging me about the next one. Keep it up, it makes me feel appreciated!! I love you all and can't wait to hear your comments! The story gets better and better from here on in!!!♥**

**Chapter 9**

The wind rattled the windowpane on December 23rd – one day after Rouge had nearly beaten the snot out of Sonic when she and Amy had accidentally bumped into him after they had seen a movie. The silence was so awkward that the bat began scolding Sonic the second he turned his back on Amy without saying a word. Amy was in tears when she tried to talk to him, so Rouge stood up for her friend. Sonic never fought back; he was still trying to recover from his fight with Melgildur a few days earlier, but she had beat him to a pulp.

December 23rd – the day before Sonic was to leave for Shia. Of course he wasn't looking forward to it, but we've explained what was going on in his head. Celicia, however, couldn't seem to be patient enough to leave. She was constantly looking at the clock. It was mid afternoon, and she needed to wait, still. When she didn't feel like getting up, Celicia would call to one of her guards to check the time for her. When they insisted that they couldn't make the time go by more quickly like she wanted, she threw her high-heeled boots at them and waited some more.

"I hate waiting…" she muttered.

Normally, in stories such as this, the "bad guy" wasn't always bad. In fact, they might have been good once upon a time. Something might have happened, like the one they loved left them, they were betrayed, or they were jealous and prideful. Then they become what we know as the villains. This story is different. Celicia wasn't good once upon a time. She was never a villain once upon a time. But one thing is for sure, she was sad once upon a time. But that will be explained later on. For now, on with the story.

With a loud sigh, Celicia threw down her journal, too frustrated to write anything about her progress. All she wanted to do was visit Sonic and see how he was doing now; no one was willing to listen to her here anyway. So she pushed herself up off the bed, took her boots back from the knocked out guards on the floor when she threw her shoes at them, and was on her way out the hotel bedroom.

_Just one more day…_she thought to herself. Celicia buttoned her long, furry coat and mashed her hat down on her head. The snow was coming down, but softly. It covered the ground and the hedgehog knew that nothing would be seen when the sun went down. The snow would be whipping in every direction so you couldn't see a foot in front of you. _More of the reason to stay over night at Sonic's…_she grinned and quickened her pace. In almost no time, she arrived at an apartment complex. Sonic needed to stay somewhere before he left, so in the meantime, he had a small apartment. It was when he had just unpacked when he needed to pack up again.

Celicia blew on her gloves, stomped her feet, and knocked on the splintered door. Sonic was there in an instant, and looked unhappy, and bored, to see her. Celicia didn't want him to think she was some jerk (he probably thought that already), so she did her best to earn his love. She smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Hello, Sonic," she pulled off her hat and swished her hair around as if she were on a shampoo commercial. Sonic took no notice. Celicia cocked her head and smiled again. "May I come in?"

Sonic seemed to be in another world, but quickly snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." He opened the door wider so she could step inside. Celicia wrinkled her nose a bit.

"It's so…" she searched for the right word that didn't sound too mean. "…clean."

Sonic let out a bitter laugh. "Not clean – just empty. I still need to pack, and there's not much to pack anyway." He sat down on a chair – there was no couch. He didn't even think of pulling out a chair for Celicia, so she obliged herself and sat down next to him. _He would have pulled out a chair if Amy were here, _she thought glumly.

There was an awkward silence. Sonic stared down at his shoes; Celicia wrung her hat, and finally blurted, "Sonic! Do you love me?"

Sonic's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He looked up with a strange expression on his face, sighed, and said, "I'm sorry, Celicia. I could never love you when my heart is with someone else."

Celicia lowered her head, stuck out her quavering lover lip, and began to cry. Her sobs shook her whole body, but she couldn't help it. Sonic was taken aback. He gently stroked her hair until she had calmed down a bit, then he continued, "As long as I know Amy, I could never, in all my life, love someone else."

The hedgehog looked up at him with her shimmering green eyes. "No one has ever loved me before. We have to be married by law, and if you don't love me…" and she broke down all over again. Sonic had no idea what to say. To make her feel better, he finally blurted, "I'm sure I will forget Amy once we leave."

That seemed to satisfy Celicia enough, but it made Sonic's chest hurt. For a minute, he thought his back would spaz again, but it didn't. Celicia noticed the worry etched on his face and commented, with a sly smile to herself, "Does your back still hurt you?" With gentle fingers, she traced the outlines of his face as he nodded grimly. She shook her head with fake pity. "What a shame…but you will be cured once we get to Shia."

Sonic's ears perked up high. "There's a cure? But Mel told me that there is none."

Pleased she had gotten his attention, Celicia brightened. "Oh, yes, there is a cure. Actually, I made it myself. I have quite a way with potions. You might even say it's a gift."

Sonic stood up so suddenly his chair toppled backward. "Do you have it with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm afraid. The magic I can do is only useable back on a planet whose core is also magical. I know it's foreign and odd to speak of here, but this is why I said you have no choice to leave. If you want to be healed, you must come."

Sonic hung his head sadly and sat back down. Celicia crossed her arms. _If only he would stop thinking about that Amy Rose, maybe he would start to warm up to me! _

And then, as suddenly as she had appeared on this strange planet, she got an idea. A horrible, gruesome idea. She knew that it would fix her problem and Sonic could be hers. It was horribly brilliant.

Celicia excused herself and stepped outside. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Amy Rose's number.

Amy picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Amy? It's Celicia," she said, trying to act like a normal person would. Of course, Amy didn't buy it.

"What do you want?" she snapped, an edge to her voice.

Celicia smiled. "I thought we should stop fighting. I know you still hate me, but perhaps we can talk about it. There's more to this story than is being told."

Amy didn't understand very much, and still wanted to stay mad at Celicia, but maybe there was something she wasn't getting? Amy didn't know for sure but, being a curious girl, agreed to meet Celicia. The Shiian girl gave her directions and that they would meet right now.

"We could meet tomorrow morning," Amy suggested. "I hear there's gonna be a really bad blizzard…"

"We have plenty of time," reasoned Celicia. "Just meet me now."

Celicia clapped her phone shut and grinned.

΅΅΅

Amy blew on her mittens as she trekked through the already knee-deep snow. She couldn't believe she was actually meeting Celicia. Amy promised herself not to attack until the opportune moment, that is; if what Celicia was saying was only to taunt her.

Amy had been completely shocked when her phone rang and it was Celicia. Amy was just practicing some Christmas songs on her guitar – she was going to play at the party with or without Sonic – when the girl she detested called and said she wanted to make up. The pink hedgehog just wanted to shove Celicia's blue, perfect curls into the icy snow, but Celicia mentioned that she knew something that Amy didn't. What could it be?

Sonic? If it was and Celicia only wanted to be a jerk and brag about getting the guy, Amy decided to let her have him. Of course she loved Sonic with all her heart and it hurt when she thought about him, but she needed to realize that her life couldn't revolve around Sonic the Hedgehog. There were more important things in and after life that she needed to focus on – it was her life after all. She needed to look to the people who loved and cared about her no mater what, and she knew who they were.

Was it about her? Amy Rose? What would Celicia have to say about her? Amy had no idea what was going on here, but she just knew that it was really cold and she couldn't wait to get back home.

The wind whipped across her face as she drew her collar up higher. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds, letting her know what time of the day it was. The orange sun lay deep in the west, casting twisted shadows across Amy's snowy path. But as soon as they were cast, they disappeared as the clouds hid the sun's face and it began to set. The world around her suddenly dropped in temperature, and Amy knew that if she stayed out too long, she would be a popsicle by morning.

The hedgehog pushed past the overhanging branches that whipped and stung against her cheek, leaving a small scratch. She trekked on, pulling her coat tighter around her shivering body.

Finally after she grew terribly cold with the snow seeping into her boots, Amy arrived at the destination Celicia told her about. And, as promised, a dark silhouette of a hedgehog loomed ahead.

Celicia.

Amy took in a breath, and made her way over to the priss, who wore a ground-length fur coat the color of rich, dark chocolate. It looked like a thousand baby wolves had died to make it. Celicia turned to Amy and gestured with her head to come closer. As Amy walked, she sensed that she had been here before. The trees looked vaguely familiar, and so did the ground, if that makes sense. Amy noticed Melgildur, waiting a few feet to Celicia's left, his arms crossed. Not like he was angry, but he looked a bit ashamed. Amy turned from him and stepped beside Celicia.

"I don't have much time," Celicia said impatiently, as if Amy had dragged _her _all the way out here when night was falling. "Sonic doesn't know where I am, and I need to get back to him."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell him you were meeting me?"

"Of course I told him _that," _she said. "I just didn't tell him where we were meeting. It would just be too obvious."

"Huh? What do you mean 'obvious'?" asked Melgildur, who, clearly, had as much idea what Celicia was talking about as Amy.

Celicia flicked her wrist as if shooing flies. "You'll find out soon enough."

Amy hugged her shoulders and shivered. "If you don't mind…"

The blue hedgehog nodded with a slight grin. "Of course."

Celicia took Amy by the arm and led her a few feet. Amy couldn't see an inch in front of her face; the snow was so thick and white. Celicia began to speak.

"I know you love Sonic," she started. "But you must realize that he no longer wants you in his life. He can't stop thinking about you, even though he wants to let you go."

Amy was confused. _So…he wants to leave, I know, he sent me a letter about how he felt. But he can't stop thinking about me…does that mean anything?_

΅΅΅

Melgildur tried to sense what Celicia was thinking while she talked to Amy, but Celicia must have put a magical barrier around her mind somehow – she had always had a way with spells and potions. Though he didn't know exactly what she was thinking, he sensed she was going to do something, but what…?

Celicia continued to speak to Amy, when finally, she grinned down at Amy in a way that made both Amy and Mel shiver. "So, you see, if you are out of his life, it would be much easier for him to live."

Something made Mel's heart skip. Something was coming…

Amy looked up at Celicia with a confused expression on her face. "…what are you saying…?"

Then, Celicia bent down so only Amy could hear, but Mel picked it up:

_"Without you alive, he is mine!"_

Celicia shoved Amy down in front of her, but instead of landing on the ground, Amy slid on a vertical hill that she obviously hadn't seen. Melgildur was there in an instant.

"Nooooooo!!" He reached out as fast as he could to grasp her hand, but Amy was already sliding down the hill, red dragging behind her. Then, she vanished in a cloud of white. One scream was heard, but then silence.

Mel didn't know how long he sat there with an outstretched hand yelling, but when all was silent again, he stood up slowly and turned to his mistress.

She was already gone.

In his rage, Mel tore at his jacket and punched the icy trunks of trees. He screamed and pulled at his quills, tears streaming down his face. His first thought was to throw himself down the blue ice and rescue his friend. But then his more sensible side told him that no, it was too dangerous and no one could stay on their feet. The last thing Mel remembered before she was gone was that frozen look of pure terror etched across her face. In that instant, he knew what he needed to do.

He sped off out of the woods as fast as his legs would carry him.

_Hang on, Amy, _he thought. _Hang on._

΅΅΅

Amy's foot slipped under Celicia's pressure and she found herself sliding almost vertically down a hill of blue ice. She looked up to see Melgildur's hand reaching towards her, but he was soon consumed by the snow.

Amy screamed as she felt a hot razor rip the fur and flesh of her thigh. She gained momentum, unable to slow herself down. Her agonizing cries could be heard for miles. The icicles were sticking up out of the ice and snow like swords, and she was running over them as fast as Sonic at the Olympics. Her flesh was torn open on her arms, legs, chest and back. She could barely muster a whisper anymore; her back had landed on an especially sharp rock, and all Amy could do was scrunch up her face. She saw the trail of blood she was leaving, and wondered if she would ever make it to the bottom. Suddenly, she became airborne for a split second for going off an icy ramp. Amy had found her voice and had let out a painful screech. The hedgehog had landed on her face, the sharp edges of the rock she hit glistening with bright red in the dark. The rock seemed to have ripped off half of her face; or so it felt.

Then, it was all calm.

Amy gasped for breath as she lay in the now feathery snow, finally reaching the bottom. She could no longer feel her entire body; it was as if it was too raw to feel anymore. Amy took a final breath and whispered with the taste of blood in her mouth, "Sonic…"

Then it all went black.

΅΅΅


	10. Don't Die

**Chapter 10**

Sonic's heart beat faster and faster as his feet pounded against the snow. The wind stung his face as he ran faster than the speed of light and sound. He couldn't believe what was happening, about Celicia, Mel, and Amy…what had gone wrong? In times like this, we call for a flashback…

΅΅΅

The door to Sonic's apartment swung open, bringing with it a gust of cold wind that rattled the windows. Celicia thumped through the door and shut it tightly, brushing herself off and stomping the snow from her feet. She seemed relatively pleased with something. Sonic stood and asked her, "Where were you?"

Celicia looked at him like she had forgotten he was there, plastering a grin on her face. "Amy and I are on good terms, now."

The blue hedgehog stood up slowly with a confused expression on his face. "'Good terms'? What did you talk about? How is she?" He was in Celicia's face as if the fate of the world depended on the answer. Celicia rolled her eyes to herself, but took his hands in hers and put on the sweetest expression ever on her face.

"Oh, yes. She's fine! Though she says that she won't be at the airport to see us off tomorrow," she stuck out her lip in a pout. "She says that all you care about is yourself and she never wants to see you again." She shook her head as if this was horrible news as Sonic looked down at the floor.

Sonic gulped. "She said that?"

"Well, I had to clean it up a little," she lied.

Sonic sank back down in his chair and turned away from Celicia. When she wasn't looking his way, he pulled a red, fallen rose from his jacket. Sonic had never told a soul, but it was given to him by Amy. After he had given her the horrid letter of goodbye days ago, he had found this on his bed later the next day. He knew it was from Amy, but had no idea why she still loved him after what he said. And now, he had many a doubt in his mind. He took one last look at the rose, sighed, and let it flutter to the floor, its dry petals drifting away.

_Maybe, _he thought, _maybe we were never meant to be…_

"That's right," Celicia stated, sitting next to a shocked Sonic. Could she read his mind? "Your place is with me. I can give you healing." With that, she closed her eyes and advanced slowly on him. Sonic hesitated at first, but, realizing that this was where he was meant to be, moved towards Celicia's face with his eyes open. Celicia's lips parted slightly in the anticipation of a kiss…

The door busted open and Melgildur stormed through the house, not bothering to wipe his feet or close the door. Sonic and Celicia jerked apart, Sonic quite relieved. Mel was glaring down at Celicia with his eyes huge and bloodshot as if she had just murdered his best friend…

"You…" he was breathing loudly. "TWISTED…LYING…DIRTY WITCH!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, jabbing a finger in Celicia's face. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stand down, Melgildur," she stated coldly, standing up. "Or I'll…"

"WHAT? _FIRE_ ME?!" Mel erupted. "LIKE I GIVE A RIP!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO; PUSH ME DOWN A HILL?!"

Celicia darted her eyes to Sonic wildly then back to Mel. Sonic looked utterly confused.

"Melgildur…" she said through clenched teeth.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!" he looked like he was going to rip out her hair. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!! AMY HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU AND YOU HAVE TO GO AND STEAL AWAY WHAT SHE LOVES MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD!! BECAUSE OF YOU, AMY IS PROBABLY DEAD BY NOW YOU DIRTY BAS -"

"_What?!" _Sonic stood up so suddenly his chair fell back. Celicia looked like she wanted to throw her boot at Mel, but took Sonic's arm.

"Don't listen to him, dear…" she stammered. "I-I can explain…"

"You've done enough!" Melgildur grabbed Sonic's other arm and jerked him away. Sonic expected that if there was ever going to be a tug-of-war, it would be between hotheaded Amy and Celicia instead of Mel. Sonic pulled away from both of them and searched Celicia with his eyes as if on inspection.

Mel gave Celicia one last dirty look before turning to Sonic with pleading eyes. "Sonic, listen to me, Amy is in danger, and I can't save her. There's no time to point fingers at _who_ pushed her down the hill -" he glared at Celicia, letting her and Sonic know that she was the one who qualified. "- but, as far as I know, she may be dead by now! You have to save her!"

Sonic still seemed utterly puzzled. "Celicia pushed Amy down a hill? Big deal." Celicia jumped at this chance.

"He's right, Melgildur," she sneered. "She can sled anytime she wants in this snow. It was only a little hill."

Mel sent an identical sneer in her direction. "More like _Death Mountain_ if you ask me…" Mel was cut off with Sonic shaking his shoulders for answers.

"_Death_ _Mountain?! _Mel, where did you last see Amy?! Was it a big, slanted, icy slope with a big old dark forest at the bottom?"

"Yeah, that sounds like it," he replied.

Sonic's pupils shrank to the size of pinholes. His face went chalk white as he backed away from Mel and leaned his back against the wall. "She…can't…" He shook slightly, muttering to himself. Suddenly, he jerked as if coming out of a trance, which made Celicia jump. He sprinted towards the door, but Celicia caught his arm.

"Sonic…" she whined. But when he turned to her face, he looked like he was on the verge of murder. She let go of his arm quickly and backed away. Sonic nodded his head to Mel, and was gone.

΅΅΅

And that's where we began.

So, Celicia tried to kill Amy.

Mel had exploded in his mistress's face.

Celicia looked like she was about to cry.

…this was getting really weird.

The snow was really coming down and half-blinded Sonic. It didn't help that he was running faster then he ever had in his life. He squinted against the wind, and only prayed that Melgildur was wrong, and Amy was safe inside her home with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, just waiting for him. They would talk long into the night just like always, while sitting by the fire, listening to it crackle and snap. Sonic, with Amy leaning up against him with her sweet eyes closed, basking in the warmth of the fire and his love…

Sonic had almost had himself convinced that this was the case…

Right up until he reached the top of "Death Mountain" as Mel had called it. He could barely see down the hill leaning to peer over the edge. At first, he only saw swirling white against a black sky, and, for a waking moment, he hoped that Mel could be wrong.

But that was until he saw the blood.

At first, he thought that it could be a red flower, a rose, even…sticking up out of the ice. It seemed impossible, but the more he looked at it, the more he was convinced that Amy was down there somewhere. With barely another thought, Sonic the Hedgehog backed up a few steps, took a deep breath as if he were diving into an ocean, and started running down the hill in a blur of blue light.

Sonic thought he would slip just as Amy had, but he realized that he was moving so quickly, that it seemed to cancel out the fact that he was on blood-stained ice. The dark red blurred past his vision, heart threatening to leap out of his chest. Sonic only prayed that Amy would be okay…

It seemed to be hours before he finally reached the bottom, gasping to catch his breath from the running and the fear for more than one situation. White was everywhere, swirling past his vision like a thousand tiny, harmless autumn leaves, and what Sonic thought of them as he searched the ground for any clues. He could no longer follow the trail of blood; everything was nearly covered up by the snow.

Numbness just started to creep through his shoes, when a touch of pink caught the corner of his eye. _A touch of pink…_

With more energy than if he had just chugged a gallon of root beer, he sped off to the pink sticking up out of the snow…along with the red.

With a gasp, he bent down and brushed off the snow as much as he could, while it covered up Amy's face like a corpse. The hedgehog flinched when he had a good look at her bloody, raw face as if a werewolf had ripped its teeth into the side of her head. With trembling hands, Sonic brushed off the rest of her frozen body. He leaned the side of his face over above poor Amy's mouth. Despite the bitter wind, he could feel a tinge of warm breath on his ear – she was still alive, but barely.

Sonic pulled off his brown hat and – remembering what Tails had said about the head and feet being the body's main source of heat – plunged it on Amy's unconscious head. He ripped off his heavy coat and draped it over her shoulders, hugging her close, blood staining his sweatshirt. He scooped her up bridal style and started to trek towards the forest.

Why couldn't he go back up the hill?

Because he couldn't find it.

The snow had consumed them both, and he could no longer tell which was he had come – he couldn't risk Amy freezing to death. The only source of shelter he could see within walking distance was the pitch-black forest. And that was where he was taking Amy.

When they reached the dense shade of the trees, the wind became surprisingly calm. Not completely, but the trees provided enough shelter from the wind so it didn't feel as strong as before. But Sonic knew it was still deadly to his cargo.

Stepping gingerly as to not make a sound, Sonic finally came across a small cave. He had seen it from a distance before and knew he was there. Hugging Amy closer to his chest, he trekked through the knee-deep snow towards the – hopefully – empty cave. He peeked inside and couldn't see the back of it. What did he expect? It was pitch black all around him. How was he going to find out if the cave was safe if he couldn't see past the end of his nose? Speaking of nose, it began to itch terribly. Sonic tried to hold it in as to no disturb the silence, when he couldn't take it any longer and…

"ACHOOO!!!"

The sound echoed back to him quite loudly, and the hedgehog knew that the cave most likely had a back to it, and he was relieved. Sonic set a foot on the cave's stony floor, his footsteps echoing all around him. When he was a good ways inside, he quickly set down the pink hedgehog, looked around suspiciously, and stayed completely still, thinking of all the horrible things he could encounter; bears, mountain lions, spiders – he shuddered.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could plainly see the back of the cave and – to his relief – nothing else had occupied it. There was not a trace of a hair of another animal. One danger down, but the biggest one was still upon them.

Sonic moved Amy to the very back of the cave, where the wind was less and where there was a greater chance of staying warm. He laid her down facing the wall, and wondered what to do next. He felt so helpless. Amy looked like she was dying, and there seemed nothing else he could do.

He thought of Celicia and how cruel she had been. That lying, murdering little…but nothing Sonic could think or say could keep his mind away from the weak hedgehog in front of him. He had to do something. Amy's mouth hung slightly open, her eyes closed and an inch-deep gash touching her eyelid and stretching across the right side of her face. Her arms under the coat bled through as well as her legs. Black and blue, what little breath she had left came out in small jagged gasps. Though she was definitely unconscious, she shook so violently that Sonic was afraid her head would detach itself.

He had to do something.

With a deep breath to steady his own breathing, he knew he had to keep her wounds from bleeding too much and needed to get her warm. He looked everywhere, but all the firewood that was there was soaking wet, so a fire was out of the question.

He removed his jacket and hers from Amy and winced when he saw all the blood. Just the sight of it sent a long stinging sensation crawling up his back. Sonic knew he would collapse under his own pain. "_Why now?"_ he thought angrily, clutching his sweatshirt in all the pain he was in.

But as much pain Sonic was in, Amy won in the end. His face scrunching up with pain, Sonic ripped his sweatshirt into long, thin strips and bound Amy's cuts as best he could after dabbing them clean with snow he had to breathe on to get melted and warm. He tried scrubbing the blood off the two jackets and wrapped them both around Amy tightly. He bound Amy's gash on her forehead – he needed to cover her eyes with the bandage as well – and crammed the hat back over her ears.

It wasn't until he was nearly finished when he remembered something on the Discovery channel that Tails had shown him (he hadn't been paying much attention). He remembered a person who had gotten frostbite so badly in the snow that his toes all froze up and fell off. The thought made Sonic sick to his stomach, but just to check, he pulled off Amy's boots and breathed a sigh of relief when her toes felt a bit warm to the touch. But just to keep her safe and warm, Sonic pulled off his own warmer shoes and laced them on her tiny feet. They were much bigger in size, but at least she would be warm.

Shivering in a torn sweatshirt, no shoes and no hat, Sonic finally lay down to rest his stinging back. A blistering cold gust of wind whipped through the cave. Sonic shivered a little, but Amy's shaking was so jerky it looked like she was having a seizure. Quickly thinking – and back aching – Sonic inched towards his sweet Amy Rose, held her face close to his bare chest and breathed on her face to keep warm. They both faced the back of the cave wall with Sonic on the outside blocking the bitter wind like a wall for Amy. He rubbed her back quickly for friction, and it was amazing how immediately she stopped shaking and seemed to relax. Sonic also noticed her breathing becoming shallower as he rubbed harder and pressed his face against hers.

_Don't die,_ he prayed silently.

_Don't die! _


	11. Nightmare

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Someone was falling down a steep mountain. It was a girl – no – a hedgehog, and she was rolling down, landing on razor sharp rocks. And the whole time she never let out a scream. Rouge watched from behind the dense trees at the top, and watched the unknown girl fall. Rouge wanted to yell for help, but somehow, she couldn't. The bat had seen what happened and it was no accident. She had observed in horror as someone pushed the girl down and laughed mercilessly. Rouge, in a rage, marched over to the person who pushed the girl and turned him around, and let out a blood curdling scream when the person who faced her had no face at all. Instead, a bloody mask stared back at her.

Rouge sat up in her bed screaming. It was a while before she could tell herself to calm down and that it was only a dream. She sat there, petrified, and tangled in the sheets in a clammy sweat. Rouge closed her eyes and tried to remember every detail, but the bad dream was slowly slipping away from her mind, and she was glad.

But something kept nagging her in the back of her head. Rouge knew that she had seen this girl before…but who was it? The bloody mask was just another story. It gave her chills just thinking about it. The bat tried to shake off the cold feeling of uneasiness, but it never left her. So the bat slipped her feet into some black, fuzzy slippers, pulled on a leopard-print robe, and crept into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She sipped from the glass and slipped back under the covers, placing her water on the bedside table, when the phone started to ring. Rouge let out a groan – she had just sat down! She was NOT getting up again. A recording of her voice echoed through the silent house as the answering machine croaked,

"Hey, it's Rouge. If you're a friend, leave a message! If you're a salesperson, I suggest you hang up before I come over there and strangle you with that phone cord, I swear." _BEEP!_

And an anxious young voice came over the speakers – but Rouge was already asleep:

"Rouge! It's Tails! Mel's telling us that something's happened to Amy…and Sonic is going to look for her. And he says that Amy's in big trouble! We're all going out into the storm to find them…oh, Rouge! Get out of bed and help us _NOW!"_

_Click. _

Rouge tossed and turned in her sleep. She dreamt that same dream over and over. Again and again the girl was pushed down the icy mountain, and again and again the bloody mask faced Rouge and laughed bitterly. The girl kept falling, and calling out her name, and the mask laughed. The nightmare would never end.

The night seemed endless. All Sonic could feel was the blistering cold against his back as he shielded Amy from it. He couldn't sleep, though it was pitch black facing the back of the cave. Sonic could barely move his frozen muscles, but risked that to rub his hands fervently against Amy to keep her warm. The only time he heard her "say" anything was when she sneezed, and then fell silent again. Sonic felt as though he had been lying on that cold, hard floor for a year – someone was messing with the sun. It just didn't want to come up.

As he rubbed a hand against Amy's back, keeping them both warm, he thought about the next day…the day he was scheduled to leave for Shia and become the king…seriously, who is a "king" anymore, anyway? Still…Celicia told him she knew his parents, and his father despised him. It just made him more frustrated. And what hurt him the most (in more ways than one) was that Celicia had an antidote for that horrible pain in his back and that it was on the other planet. It would be such a relief to finally be rid of that ripping sensation.

But still.

He was leaving all his real friends behind, even when, try as he might, to forget them all to feel less obliged to stay. He thought about Knuckles…always losing his temper for being isolated for so long, always jealous of Sonic's carefree lifestyle.

_Carefree? Ha._

And Cream and Cheese were just so adorable, like his little cousins or something. He'd never had a cousin…

_Maybe my family is on Shia…?_

Rouge cracked him up. One minute she's threatening you in the most cool, laid back sort of way that makes Knuckles put up his fists in anger, the next, she's beating the snot out of you.

_I'm gonna miss getting beat up…_

Shadow…well, Shadow was cool. A little isolated, but cool.

_No comment._

Tails was always like a little brother to him. It made Sonic smile the way Tails' face would light up at the mention of his inventions, the black grease that stained his face, always bearing a big smile. He loved the cookies Amy always made on cold days…with candy cane hot chocolate by the fire. Sonic could almost hear him calling out his name.

"_Sonic! Sonic!"_

Sonic sighed loudly, remembering his little brother and how he may never see any of his friends again…

"_Hey, Sonic, is that you?"_

The blue hedgehog sighed again and closed his eyes. He must have had a creative mind; he could hear Tails so clearly above the wind…

Wait – _wind?_ In a _dream?_

Finally, Sonic sat up painfully and turned toward the cave's entrance. His stomach did a summersault – Tails stood at the mouth of the cave, dressed in a heavy coat and a hat (with a red pom – pom!) bearing a flashlight, nearly blinding him. Sonic shielded his eyes from the light, and thought he heard Tails turn away and say, "I found them! They're over here!"

It all happened so fast. Sonic felt so cold and weary, he thought he may still be dreaming. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and didn't seem like reality. He watched with his eyes slightly open as Knuckles first appeared in the cave, followed by Mel, Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix Team, and even Cream and Cheese dragging a tired-looking Rouge. They all shined their flashlights in his direction. Tails was the first kneeling by their side, dropping his flashlight, and helping Sonic sit up, the most worried expression on his face Sonic had ever seen.

"Sonic! Buddy!" he shouted, a slight shake in his voice. "Are you okay? Where's Amy?!"

With his last ounce of strength, Sonic pointed against the cave wall next to him. At first, no one could see anything, but when they all shined their flashlights in that direction, different emotions erupted from each person. Cream and Cheese began to cry and turned away. Mel shook his head sadly and held his hands in fists. Knuckles clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath, as Rouge let out a shrill gasp and grabbed Knuckles' arm. Vector fainted, Charmy joined Cream and Cheese's party in the corner. Tails stood rigid, eyes wide.

Everything else was a blurred memory. His eyes slid in and out of focus as his friends crowded around him and Amy.

Then he was out.

People were talking in hushed voices.

"_It's a miracle he survived!"_

"_It's a miracle they found them!"_

"_It's a miracle he survived!"_

"_Um…I already said that, Midge."_

"_Oh, sorry."_

Sonic blinked his eyes as the room came into focus. It was white and light blue and smelled like alcohol…

He sat up fast, while the three nurses who were talking flinched. They laughed nervously.

"Mr. Sonic!" one said rushing over to his bedside. "You're awake! We thought it would take longer, but apparently not…!"

"That's enough, Midge," said a deep voice. All three nurses spun around at the man in a white coat walked into the room. "You may leave now; I must speak to Sonic alone."

They giggled girlishly and left, waving to Sonic.

"Don't mind them," the doctor said, lifting Sonic's wrist and checking his pulse. "They've always been big fans." There was a hint of a smile in the old dog's eyes. He adjusted his tiny spectacles on his nose as if preparing to tell Sonic of his condition, which he did in full.

"Well," he began, "You've caught a little frostbite, but nothing too bad to make your toes fall off or anything"- Sonic shuddered – "And your back is in terrible condition, but Mr. Melgildur has informed us about that. You are deficiently dehydrated, but other than that, Sonic, you should be up and about in a few hours time to catch your flight in the morning."

Sonic barely heard this, a question was pressing on his mind.

"Where's Amy? How is she?"

The doc checked his clipboard and frowned slightly, his eyebrows meeting in the middle. He flipped the pages back and sighed deeply.

"I'm afraid…Miss Rose is in a terrible state. She is badly cut everywhere and is in the operating room now to stitch up her face…" he shook his head. "Awful frostbite, and a high fever and…" he stole a glace at Sonic, whose heart sank to a new low. "…we're not sure she will make it through the night."

If there was any doubt in Sonic's mind that he was not going to Shia, it was gone now. He didn't want to be around when the doctor announced her death…He fought hard as the tears pressed against his eyes. The doctor nodded slightly and slipped out the door to leave him alone. He laid his head back on this pillow and covered his face in his hands.

_What have I done?_

Moments later, a fuming voice was heard in the hallway. Sonic didn't recognize it at first, until it said loudly, "BUT WE'RE HIS BEST FRIENDS!"

"LET US IN NOW OR I'LL BASH YOU A NEW EAR, LADY!"

A scream was heard, followed by his door banging open and many footsteps stampeding into the room – Knuckles had his fists raised as if ready for battle. Almost everyone Sonic knew were now crowding around his bed and staring at him with large eyes. Tails shook the bed excitedly. "You're okay!" Everyone stared talking in unison – things that Sonic couldn't understand anyway. When they realized he wasn't showing any signs of acknowledging their existence, their chatter died down, and they were back to staring at him.

When it seemed that no one could take the awkward silence any longer, the door crashed open and Melgildur stepped into the room, looking flustered. He gently moved Rouge and Tails aside until he could speak to Sonic without anyone hearing…or so he thought.

"Be ready in an hour's time, _sir,"_ he whispered and stood up straight to leave. But Rouge held out her arm to stop him.

"What? You're saying he's actually _leaving?!"_ she raised her voice and stuck her hands on her hips. "He's _not_ going if he cares about us."

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "We would all let him decide what he wants to do if we were good friends, but we _know_ he doesn't want to go."

Tails nodded, but stopped abruptly and turned to his buddy. "Wait, you weren't being serious were you?"

Sonic answered with a hesitant nod, and the room erupted to howls of protest and sobbing, mostly by Vector, but we will not go into details. Sonic merely closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow, trying to shut them all out. He wanted to ask Melgildur more questions and get more answers, so he thought with all his might, hoping Mel could hear him.

_Please, _he thought desperately. _I need to talk to you alone._

Almost immediately, a reply came from the telepathic hedgehog. _These are you friends, am I wrong? You can't tell them what you are feeling and how much you'll miss them?_

"NO!!"

The chaos abruptly stopped. Sonic hadn't realized he had said this out loud, and all eyes were turned on him. He had sat up again, teeth clenched. Mel was halfway across the room, standing with his arms crossed, and leaning against the wall. He shook his head.

Sonic looked around with an anger he didn't know he had in him. "WHAT?!"

They answered with their eyes, and in that fleeting moment, Sonic wished he had Mel's power to know what they were thinking. For once, even Knuckles was speechless and, oddly enough, didn't look the slightest bit angry. On the contrary, he looked downright sad. Even Rouge pleaded with her eyes, and her face was not masked behind a smirk and a raised eyebrow that said, "What's your problem?" No, she also looked sad, and was even clutching Knuckles' arm. Talk about being out of character.

Sonic's piercing glare made everyone flinch, but he couldn't get his anger under control. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! YEAH, I'M LEAVING. AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M GLAD!" He knew he should quit while he was ahead. "I WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU LOT ANYMORE, WHINING FOR ME NOT TO LEAVE YOU ALL BEHIND SO I CAN JUST BE IGNORED! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT, AND YOU CAN JUST CRY ALL OVER YOUR DEAD FRIEND, TOO!"

Sonic knew that none of what he said was true, but he couldn't stop himself. "AND I WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH AMY HANGING ALL OVER ME, NOT THAT I WOULDN'T IF I STAYED, ANYWAY! CELICIA…"

"YOU SHUT UP!!"

They all turned to face Rouge. Her eyes blazed with a fury no one had ever seen in her before. She had let go of Knuckles' arm and was glaring down on Sonic. Sonic couldn't help but wonder why in the world she still managed to put on her make-up this late at night.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Amy like that!" she exclaimed. The way she said it, it sounded like a curse. "She was the only one who cared for you when none of us did! She loves you more than anything and would do _anything_ for you!" Rouge shook now, but stood her ground in defending her friend as tears streamed down her face, trailing black streaks of mascara along with them. "And she still loves you, no matter how rotten you are to her! And even me!" she pointed to herself. "As horribly as I act, she never fails to forgive _me! _ You're such a jerk, Sonic! And DON'T you tell me to 'keep it down', lady!" (A timid nurse had walked into the room, but quickly vanished when the angry bat addressed her.)

Sonic sat up straighter and gritted his teeth. "What do you care? _I'm_ the one who's leaving. Just leave me alone…Don't you think I just want to die - ?"

Suddenly, a hand struck him across the face so hard; he could swear he saw stars. Everyone gasped in unison.

"STOP THAT!" she screamed, hurting most of their ears. "STOP WALLOWING IN SELF-PITY WHEN YOU KNOW WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU AND LOVE YOU! AND _DON'T YOU DARE_ TALK ABOUT DEATH!" Rouge broke down sobbing, but kept her eyes open and pierced on his, without even bending over to hide her face. But her voice toned down to a shaking whisper. _"Don't you dare…" _

Nothing was heard for a while except for Rouge's shaking sobs. Sonic's anger had melted away into regret, but he dared not show it. He stole a quick glance at Mel, who stood expressionless and boring holes into Sonic with his eyes. The blue hedgehog only hoped that this time, he couldn't read his thoughts.


	12. Selfish?

Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Forgive me for taking so long! My computer just totally shut down, and I couldn't post this chapter last week! Well, it's up now, so HALLELUJAH!! Love you all. GUESS WHAT?? We are totally nearing the end of the book! (thunderous applause!) I tip my hat to all of you – my commentators and fans. (woah, I actually have fans!) Hugs and cookies for all!**

**Chapter 12**

Sonic sat with his arms folded across his chest, fuming as his friends left the room silently, closing the door behind them. Mel, though, stayed against the wall, and Sonic refused to speak. He refused to look at Mel in the eyes, afraid that he may be doing one of his "mind reading" things, or whatever the heck he did.

"Don't you tell me I'm being an egghead, too, Mel," he said, when it looked like Mel was opening his mouth to say something. "Because I already know that, if you haven't noticed."

Mel just bore holes into Sonic's eyes, and Sonic quickly looked away, feeling odd.

"I can't change your mind for you, Sonic," he said finally. "But I can't help but wonder why you won't stay."

Sonic let out a groan like he didn't know how to explain something to an idiot.

"You're hurt, are you not?" Mel continued, reading his mind. "Your back's scars remain and cannot be rid of unless Celicia gives you the antidote."

Sonic reluctantly nodded, not sure if he should stay mad at Mel or not.

"And my parents…" Sonic said. "Celicia told me how cruel they were to me, and ended up dying anyway…"

"Yes, and everyone wonders why you want to return to the place where your parents supposedly hated you, correct?"

Sonic felt like a little kid being interrogated by the principal. He nodded meekly.

"It's not because of my stupid parents or anyone else…"

He stole a glare at Melgildur, who stayed hidden in the shadows and whose face revealed no emotion. Sonic wondered why he was telling someone the truth.

"…it's because of you."

The finished sentence from Mel came so suddenly, Sonic didn't know if he heard right. They faced each other, Mel's eyes searching Sonic's. For a minute, Sonic felt appalled at Mel's reply. Sonic the Hedgehog? _Thinking about only himself and his own pain? _He must be joking.

"No," said Mel. "It's you."

A few minutes later, the friends found themselves being excused from Sonic's room "so he could rest." They all sat outside his room, some with cups of steaming drinks and some with their eyelids at half-mast, discussing what had just gone on in that hospital room. Firstly, no one could understand how on earth Rouge had yelled at Sonic and why.

"She was talking about friendship and love…" whispered Knuckles when Rouge was out of earshot – black mascara streaks on her face. "That just does not sound like her."

Silver sighed. "She said, 'Amy still loves you, no matter how horrible you act – even me…'"

For the first time in a while, Blaze spoke up. "She's really changed since Amy became her friend, huh?"

They nodded. Vector blew his nose while Charmy tried to comfort him without success, and Espio tried very hard not to look at him.

"You know I can hear you guys?" Rouge dabbed at her blackened cheeks with a shredded tissue. She gave a tiny smirk.

Knuckles hand went immediately to the back of his neck. "Sorry…"

"…what's wrong with Sonic, anyway?" Tails interrupted. "It's really not like him to think of himself more than other people…especially Amy…"

Tails stopped himself when he noticed Rouge clenching her fists, but continued. "I mean, something must be really wrong with him. We can all tell that he doesn't really love that Celicia person. Who would?"

"But what if he does?"

Their eyes shifted nervously. The thought had never occurred to any of them, but Rouge only let out a bitter laugh that made their spines tingle.

"Of course not!" she laughed. "He knows that Amy loves him more than anything, and he made a point of telling her he loves her, too." Rouge pulled a mirror out of her bag and pursed her lips in front of it, waiting for them all to agree. But there was a hesitated silence. She rolled her eyes hugely and looked at them. "Oh, come on! You all know he's gonna stay."

Still, the silence grew louder, if that was possible. Annoyed, the bat stuffed her mirror back into her purse and crossed her legs moodily, putting up her hands in the "I give" gesture.

"Fine. You guys believe what you want, but Sonic hasn't changed a bit. Actually…" she looked over at Tails and leaned in to look at him. Tails turned red and pretended that he couldn't see down her top, but Knuckles clenched his fists. _"You_ should be the one sticking up for your best friend, Tails."

Tails shrugged and looked away with a sad expression on his face. "What can I say? You're right. He's being a jerk."

Blaze, looking like she wanted in on the conversation, piped up. "But Sonic has never let us down before. He has never turned his back on his friends, even if it meant life or death."

But Silver, looking doubtful, shook his head still. "Blaze, I agree with Tails. I think something's wrong with him, perhaps something that he wants to go back to on that 'Shiba' planet thing or whatever it is. But what could it be?"

"Family?" Knuckles suggested, shrugging. "I heard him talking about his mom and dad once. Maybe they're still there…?"

"Or maybe," said Cream dreamily (who was sleeping on a nearby chair and had just woken up), "There is a wonderful treasure on his home planet that he needs to find!" She clasped her hands together with a sigh.

Rouge snorted. "Come off it, hon. Even if that was possible, he would never put his friends second for his own gain."

"I hate to say it, but Miss Cream is the closest to the truth."

They all turned their heads towards the deep voice coming from behind them. Melgildur was leaning against a wall in the shadows, but walked over to them when they spun around. Apparently, he had heard every word. The friends widened their eyes, pleading silently for answers. Mel spoke first.

"As frightening as this may be to all of you, the reason of Sonic returning to his home planet is, in fact, for personal gain."

When not even Rouge gave a retort, but sat in shock, he continued.

"I'm not exactly sure if I'm right, but it seems to me that he's spending a lot of time dwelling on the subject of his pain…"

"Yeah, another thing…" Knuckles interrupted. "Why should Sonic be so desperate to return to a planet where, according to Celicia, his parents despised him?"

Mel raised his hand to shut him up. "The circumstances are more difficult than all of you, and Sonic, may think.

"He is not returning on his parent's behalf – God rest their souls. I even sensed revenge in his voice…but anyway, he is mostly worried about his own wounds."

The whole room seemed to puzzle over what the blue hedgehog had just told them.

"What do you mean?" asked Silver, quietly.

"I mean…" Mel said, although even more quietly than Silver. "His wounds created from torture by Dr. Egghead or whatever, is what he is most concerned about at the moment. Celicia had told him, herself that the only antidote lies on Shia."

Rouge looked skeptical. "Big deal. He doesn't just have to abandon us. He can get the antidote and just come back."

Mel shook his head. "I wish it were that simple. Celicia is…good with potions and antidotes. I'm not too fond of the idea, myself. She told no tales; the antidote does, in fact, grow on Shia. But it must be produced, and only she can do that." He gave an audible sigh. "She explained this to Sonic, and he has agreed to go."

How could this be happening? Sonic had never walked out on any of them before.

"But…" Tails struggled to come up with an excuse. "He – I mean, what if…but…Amy…" his voice trailed off, and nobody moved at the mention of _her_ name. Mel, too, looked pale. He didn't answer for a while, but merely stood like a hedgehog statue.

"He's being foolish," Mel said finally. "He's scared for himself, but he is still an old fool."

And Mel turned and left, without another word.

"Um…excuse me, Mr. Sonic…"

The timid nurse poked her head through the door and picked her way up to Sonic's bed, obviously afraid of being thrown out again, but looking like she expected land mines.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and said, "What?"

The nurse held her clipboard in front of her mouth. "Uh…you'll be going home now. You're fine, except for your back…it looks really bad, and we can take a look at it if you stay one more night…"

"No thanks," Sonic abruptly cut her off and threw the sheets off of himself.

The nurse looked like she wanted to say something more about his back, but shut her mouth and handed Sonic a bundle of clothes and a suitcase.

"Your things are packed and here are some clothes. Going on a trip, huh?"

"You could say that."

The nurse took one more look at him before turning to the door. "When you're finished changing, I'll take you to your ride…"

He still felt shocked at his own thoughts. _Himself?_ Was that really what he was going back for? It wasn't selfishness. He deserved to be healed. The pain hurt on a daily basis, now, and was so incredible, he often couldn't even stand. His mind wandered from poison to antidote, to Amy to Celicia, his parents…

Sometimes, he even wondered what it would be like if he had loving parents now. He wouldn't live with them at his age, of course. But he could visit anytime he wanted. He could almost imagine his mother saying, "Oh, Sonic, I just love Amy! She is just the sweetest girl, are you going to pop her the big question, yet?"

"Yeah," his father would reply, patting him on the back hard enough to give Knuckles some competition. "She's a 'once-in-a-lifetime' girl! Mind if I come along when you _do_ ask? Gotta get it on tape, y'know!"

Sonic sometimes dreamed to have parents that loved him enough to embarrass him. He smiled at the thought, but remembered who they really were and put a scowl on his face.

_A cure, that's all I need…it hurts so badly, everyone would understand._

That was the only way. He would only get worse if he stayed.

Sonic finished dressing and walked out of his room, not even stopping to let the nurse catch up to him.

"Um, this way, sir…"

There was a light at the end of the hallway, and Sonic saw a blue figure standing there, waiting for him. He met Celicia, looking as gorgeous as ever, and followed her out the double doors with Mel trailing silently behind. But the nurse came trotting out after him.

"Mr. Sonic!" she cried above the wind. "I think you should know something about Miss Amy Rose, she's…"

Sonic rushed ahead to where the car was waiting for them. He didn't want to hear what the nurse was about to say.

His hatred grew ever stronger.

"We're here, Sonic," Celicia clung to his arm as the car came to a stop. She smiled. "I hope you're feeling better."

Sonic nodded gruffly and stepped out, carrying his suitcase in one hand, as Celicia clung to the other.

"Where are we?" he asked. He saw what looked like a dock sticking out over the edge of the platform they stood on – apparently on a hill. There was a roof, but no walls. Luggage carriers rested on the sides of the docking area, and a big information and ticket desk in the center of the floor. But the thing that no one could ever miss was a huge ship – even bigger than the X-Tornado. Animals struggled to get on the ship. Sonic saw people walking up the very long steps that led to the entrance.

"Our ship to go home," said Mel, as if answering Sonic's unasked questions. "It does not go directly to Shia, so it will take quite a few months. It's called an _Iliu Ship, _or, in English, a _Universe Ship._ It circles the entire galaxy with many stops, so you can see why it'll take years for you to return here."

"But do not worry," Celicia tweaked Sonic's cheek. He fought not to swat her hand away. "Once we get to Shia, all your worries will disappear."

Sonic never realized how much taller Celicia was than Amy. Celicia was nearly as tall as he was, with long, elegant legs and arms. But he remembered Amy only came up to his chin now, and she had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him, and he had to bend down…

A loud _"fwoosh"_ sound jerked Sonic away from his happy place. Another set of stairs descended from the large ship so more passengers could board. Celicia flicked her hair as if in annoyance, like she didn't even remember her murderous crime. Sonic tried to push away the thought that she had bought off the police.

Celicia turned to Sonic. "Forget her; you're with me, now. I will heal you." With that, Celicia stepped onto the metal steps and started to ascend. Sonic looked behind him at Mel, who just turned away, waiting for Sonic to go first. Sonic's cobalt fur swayed in the wind blowing into the platform. This was it; now or never. He couldn't stay behind; he had a kingdom to rule; and most importantly, his freedom.

With a deep breath and nothing to go home to, Sonic stepped onto the stair.


	13. Wait

Chapter 13

**TA DAAAA! It's almost over, people! This IS the last chapter, but we also have an epilogue, so don't go anywhere! We finally got to Christmas…in May. Bring out the popcorn and get ready for the end of your cliffhanger and surprises galore! Oh, and MANY thanks to those who commented…I just love you guys so much! It's what keeps me writing! I have received questions about whether there will be a 3****rd**** story to the series or not…and I don't think so. The epilogue after this chapter will suffice. I want to make a different story…perhaps a **_**Legend of Zelda**_** one, or even **_**StarFox**_**…anyone familiar with those? Anyway, have fun! ONWARD!!**

**Chapter 13**

"WAIT!"

Sonic's ears twitched and turned toward the piercing cry that echoed throughout the whole terminal and made heads turn. His heart caught in his throat and he felt his jaw dropping slightly. He knew he must look like a complete idiot, but he didn't notice anything except the person running towards him. Celicia seemed to notice, too.

_"Sonic!" _she whined, tugging on his jacket sleeve. "We'll miss our flight!"

But Sonic couldn't move. He didn't notice anything except a pink hedgehog he could barely recognize anymore. She ran with difficulty, tripping over her own feet and endlessly shaking. No one ran out to help her, but no one turned away. Sonic stepped off the flight stair and merely stood, watching the injured girl run towards him as if her tail were on fire. She called out his name, and he blinked.

Sonic didn't realize until they were 10 feet apart that people were chasing her. They were men in white coats – he saw red lights flashing outside. They stopped running after her when she reached Sonic and threw her arms around his middle. Behind the doctors came Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and all their friends. They halted next to the doctors and waited for something to happen.

No one dared interrupt the silence. The only sound echoing throughout the room was Amy's muffled sobs.

The blue hedgehog didn't wrap his arms around her. He looked down at the top of her head as if he had never seen the likes of her before in his life. Amy lifted her sweet head and met his eyes. He scanned her face with horror etched across his. She was barely recognizable anymore. Dark crimson bled through the linen bandages around her arms and face. One ear was chipped, and one eye was halfway shut, wincing, as if in pain. Cuts and bruises were everywhere, and Amy's legs wobbled furiously, like it had taken everything in her power to escape the doctors and see Sonic one last time.

Sonic snapped back into reality when Amy continued to sob on his chest.

"A-Amy!" Sonic said at last. "You're not well!" Her fever was so high; he could almost feel the heat escaping from her face. He held her at arms length and studied her more carefully, flinching when he noticed her pain. Amy clasped her hands together up towards her chest and shook violently. She opened her mouth and said in shuddering breaths,

"I-I-I h-had t-to s-say goodbye!" Her eyelids fluttered and she lost her balance, falling forward. Sonic reached out and caught her in his arms. She was so weak and soft; she felt like a limp child in his arms.

A loud "a-HEM!" interrupted the silence, and everyone's head turned in annoyance to the top of the ship's steps. Celicia held her hands on her hips and had a look plastered on her face nasty enough to scare the devil himself.

"What a touching scene," she sneered, beginning to descend. "And I am _so glad_ you're feeling better, Miss Rose." Celicia glared at the shivering girl. "But we really _must _be going. Sonic and I have an important appointment, so if you don't mind…"

Celica stood next to Sonic, wove her arm through his and motioned with her other hand. In a second, about four doctors in white coats surrounded Amy and started to drag her back to the waiting truck. Amy struggled with whatever strength she had left within her and called "SONIC!" one last time before she broke down in tears.

"Melgildur…" Celicia turned to her stiff bodyguard. "Remember I must assign your punishment when we get back to Shia, so don't even think about trying any funny stuff..."

Sonic's ears buzzed and he barely knew what was going on. His stomach lurched when he heard Amy's heart-wrenching cry that echoed against the walls. It all seemed to happen in slow motion to him; Amy being dragged away, Celicia giving orders to her less-than-enthusiastic bodyguard, and his friends he thought he used to know, all giving him sad or dirty looks. All this tore at his heartstrings. His head pounded, and a wave of pain started to creep up his back, but he didn't care this time. All he saw and all he felt was Amy, being taken away from him…again.

"_NO!!"_

The world seemed to slow down in that instant for everyone. Celicia let go of his arm quickly, as if she had been burnt. Sonic's chest heaved, the scars numbing his back and starting to reach his head. He gave a moan of pain and crumpled to the ground. On his hands and knees, fighting the sting, he tried to say something, but all that came out of his mouth were shuddering gasps and choking sounds he could barely even identify as his own voice. He sat up, a bit embarrassed, but clenching his teeth.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and almost knocked him off balance. Sonic lifted his eyes to see Mel looking down on him with a sad expression on his face. With a heave, he lifted Sonic up off the ground so easily; it was as if Sonic weighed next to nothing. Almost immediately, the pain was reduced at his touch. Despite Celicia's fervent protests, Mel held Sonic at arm's length and looked him in the eyes as a loving father or an older brother would do. It was a strange sensation to Sonic, considering he had never had either.

"I don't care what that old witch says," he whispered in a low voice. "Your parents never hated you. They didn't want you gone for life, no. Those are all lies…"

"MELGILDUR!" Celicia stomped her foot, and it made an echoing sound. "I told you what would happen to you if disobey your future queen…"

The older blue hedgehog turned towards the princess as slowly as if wondering what that annoying little buzzing sound was. He slowly pointed a finger in her face, glared, and said quietly in a mocking tone, "I am aware, _your highness._"

Whether it was from the anger or the shock, or even from a telepathy thing from Mel, no one quite knew. But Celicia's face glowed a cherry red as her hands clenched in fists. For some reason, her mouth was glued shut. Mel turned back to Sonic as if there were no disruption.

"…they are lies. _I_ would be lying if I said they didn't love you. Your father was the one that sent you away to keep you safe from the war. Your mother went with you, but Bernadette was also killed in the fighting, leaving you stranded here."

At first, Sonic didn't know what to believe.

"But…" Sonic struggled to find the right words. "Why would you guys lie to me? Wouldn't it be easier just to tell me my parents died heroes and loved me? Then wouldn't that make me want to return even more?"

Whatever Mel had done to Celicia, it had worn off.

"_Well,"_ she gave a huff and folded her arms across her bust. "I don't see how that is any of your business. You have no right to know confidential information…"

"He has every right to know!" piped up Tails, who had stomped on over from the doorways, completely coming out of his shell. "They're _his_ parents, it's _his_ throne! Why not?"

"It is _my_ throne!" each word of the princess' came out razor sharp as if cut from ice. "I have every right as being Sonic's betrothed to have the throne. I told him that little white lie about his parents only because if he knew the truth, don't you think he would spend less attention on me and more on trying to find out about his past? Would he need me then? Of course not!" Celicia seemed to have forgotten all about their flight, but it still never left the ground.

Melgildur look disgusted with her. "I have said it once, and I shall say it again; you are the most selfish person ever to walk this or any other planet!"

For the first time, Celicia looked like she might burst into tears at any moment. "But all I ever wanted was to rule! It was my dream! I grew up being told whom I was to marry and what I would do! I was told that I was to marry Sonic the Hedgehog! But then _she_…" Celicia pointed to Amy, who was still being held by the doctors and looked like she would fall apart any minute. "…was in the way! I only had to get rid of her because of my love for you, Sonic!" Celicia looked him in the eyes for the first time.

Sonic's mouth hung slightly ajar. "Celicia…" he glanced at her perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect makeup, and perfectly worried expression. "What you did…was unforgivable." Sonic stole a look in Amy's direction and went on. "I know how you feel about me, but if you really cared, you'd think of me and not yourself." Sonic never thought he had ever been good with words, but he tried his best to make them sound understandable. "You lied to me about my parents. You actually tried to _kill_ someone I already loved. You never liked my friends and I don't even know if you did what you did for me…only for your own gain."

All eyes were on him, and all were brimming with hope.

"You have been selfish…but so have I. No matter what you were going to do to Amy or anyone else, I wouldn't have gone with you. The only thing keeping me moving towards Shia were my own wounds. You told me of the cure, and I knew I needed to go. I tried not to think about anyone else, because the pain was – and is – too great. But I know I don't deserve any excuse at all. So, really Celicia, we are very much alike, unless you were lying about the cure, too."

Celicia was silently fuming, but said through clenched teeth, "I told no lies about the cure."

Sonic looked from his friends, to Mel, and finally to Amy, with tears in her eyes, pleading with him not to go. But they were also telling him to choose himself; whatever he wanted to be happy.

"Celicia…" a jet of pain stabbed him in the back, but he ignored it. "I would much rather live scarred for life with my family to bear the burden with me, than be cured and living as a miserable king."

That seemed the only response anyone needed. A cheer rang up about the entire room and before Sonic could say "fluffernut", he was being crushed in huge, bear hugs by his friends…_family._ Knuckles ruffled his quills, Tails hugged him, and Rouge wouldn't stop saying "Told ya so!" Everyone else hugged Sonic until the breath was out of him and his sides hurt from laughing. He turned his grinning face over to Mel, who, despite himself, smiled broadly. Amy stood outside the crowd, still shivering, but undoubtedly happy. The doctors had stopped holding onto her and looked utterly confused. She made a move to get towards Sonic when a blue hedgehog with cascading curls stepped in front of her, so angry, there seemed to be steam rising from the top of her head. Celicia glared down at Amy Rose who just cocked her head to the side a little.

Celicia screamed, "You ruin everything!" and she slapped her.

A shrill gasp sounded throughout the room, everyone rooted to the spot, unable to believe what happened. There stood a beautiful, blue hedgehog – fuming – and a shorter pink one – ripped nearly to pieces, unrecognizable, and now a new burning red mark on her cheek. Amy didn't move her head from where it got slapped. Actually, she didn't move for so long that when she finally lifted her head, Celicia flinched and shut her eyes, expecting a blow in return. After all, she deserved it more than anyone else from what she did to Amy. But it wasn't a hand that touched her cheek, it was lips. Eyes still shut, she heard distinctively from a soft, sweet voice, "Celicia, I hope someday, we can look at each other and smile."

When Celicia opened her eyes, Amy was gone.

December 24

Dear Log,

And so, I am returning to Shia empty handed. Sonic has refused to marry me and decided to stay with his own planet. All I wanted was to marry him and live the life that I was told I would live. Instead, I am given direct orders by Sonic, himself that I may never rule. He has bestowed the crown on Melgildur, who he said was "meant to rule." I just don't see it.

I don't know what is wrong with that silly girl. Amy Rose…_forgave_ me. After all that I meant to do to her, I tried to kill her (with good reason!), I took what was rightfully mine in the first place, and she forgives me. She was taken back to the hospital, and the doctors say she will be alright…I find it very strange, and yet, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I have never experienced before in my life.

What will be left of me? Am I still considered a princess? What will Mel - mean, KING Melgildur have done to me?

Well, I guess I will just have to go my own way now. Merry Christmas indeed…

Respectfully,

_Celicia_


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Whoa, _eight _kinds of potatoes!" exclaimed Charmy, tying a napkin around his neck and smacking his lips hungrily.

"And there's roast beef, turkey, biscuits, cranberry sauce…" Silver shook his head. "Honestly, Amy. You _just_ got out of the hospital!"

"Nonsense!" Amy said cheerfully. "It's Christmas! Besides, the girls are helping me in the kitchen anyway." At this, Cream poked her head out of the kitchen followed by Blaze and Rouge.

"Really, Amy. We can handle the rest of dinner. You sit down!" Blaze pulled out a chair for Amy to sit. "The doctor said you need to relax!" But Amy waved her hand impatiently as if shooing flies. As she turned to go back into the kitchen, Amy was swept off her feet so fast; she thought that her knees buckled. But she found herself being held in Sonic's arms.

"Sonic!" she laughed, trying to get herself out of his grip. "No, really! It's not any trouble…"

Sonic ignored her and waltzed around the room as if wondering where to toss his load. His mimed looking under the rug and under the table, and cracked everyone up as they cheered for Sonic. Amy laughed out loud – something Sonic hadn't heard her do in a while. He finally tossed her gently on the couch and proceeded to wrap her up in blankets tightly. She looked at him through laughing eyes.

"Now," he spoke as if addressing a kindergartener. "You stay here wike a good wittle girl, and then you can have some yummy applesauce if you take your nap."

Amy struggled against the tight blankets to no avail. "This isn't funny, guys!" Everyone clearly thought otherwise, they laughed hysterically. "I'm the only one who knows where the desserts are!" she added.

A hush fell over the house – so quiet you could hear a pin drop. They looked at each other nervously.

Tails jumped up. "Sonic, quick! Untie her!"

The house was filled with merriment and laughter throughout dinner. The only thing anyone could seem to talk about was what had happened in the past two weeks. Sonic didn't seem to want to dwell on the subject, but Amy listened to his story the most intently, wanting to know every single detail about what he did and what he thought. When his story was finished and everyone started yakking again, Amy squeezed his hand under the table.

Dessert was accompanied by lovely piano Christmas carols provided by Amy herself. "I _said_ I was going to play on Christmas, didn't I?" she had said, giving Sonic a mischievous smile. They munched Christmas cookies, cakes and pies as they were entranced with Amy's beautiful voice. Her fingers glided over the ebony keys gracefully, as if she had never been injured. All Sonic saw sitting at the piano bench was God's most beautiful angel, lifting her voice towards heaven. She definitely could have passed as one.

As she played, Sonic sighed and leaned his head back on the armchair. He cracked one eye open and noticed Rouge and Knuckles sitting on the couch together. Rouge was trying to shove a Santa hat on his head, and Knuckles was trying very hard to avoid that silly thing.

Rouge had totally gone over the top this holiday. She wore an elf costume, but not just any old costume. No, we're talking green elf mini-skirt and red and white striped tights. She wore a green and red cute top and a green elf hat with bells on the ends. Her shoes were green and curled, and had a bell attached to each end. She kept saying "Knuckles, how can there be an elf with no Santa?"

Silver sat cross-legged at the front of the fireplace next the Blaze. The purple cat leaned her heavy head on his shoulder, and Silver pretended not to notice. Tails was still stuffing his face with Amy's cookies, but when he noticed Sonic was watching him, he gave one "thumbs-up" and went back to his cookies. The Chaotix team was happily joining Tails in their indulging of cookies, talking with their mouths full – crumbs tumbled out. The fire was so peaceful, casting a warm glow on everything it touched.

Sonic sighed and got up out of the chair. He couldn't explain the sudden emptiness he felt at that moment. He knew he needed to do something…but what? The blue hedgehog walked out the door and crunched through the whiteness. A light snow began to fall and chill him a little. He could still smell the fire from the chimney and it calmed him. The past emotional events were starting to catch up with him.

"Sonic!"

Sonic's ears perked happily – he knew that voice. He turned around to see Amy trotting up to him crunching through the snow, wearing her earmuffs, scarf, boots and coat. She blew into her red mittens as she reached him. She was carrying something.

"I've been looking for you! Wait till you see what we got!" she held out a postcard with a happy-looking dark blue hedgehog on the cover, giving the "thumbs-up".

Sonic laughed. "It's Mel!" He quickly turned the postcard over and read:

_Dear Sonic, Amy, and friends,_

_A Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you are all well and enjoying our Christ's birthday! Amy – I hope you are feeling better. I have a present for all of you, tell your friends. Sonic – thank you for this wonderful gift, my friend. Ruling the kingdom…I feel honored. And I wish I could say more, but these postcards do not offer much space. I am coming to visit as soon as I can, my friends._

_With peace, love, and glorious Christmas pies,_

_Mel _

Sonic smiled. The emptiness inside of him melted away with word from his friend. Amy smiled and held up a package. "This is from him, Sonic! We all got a present!"

She handed Sonic a green box tied up with red ribbon addressed to him from Mel. He ripped open the paper and stared at the old-looking book in his hands. Amy cocked her head quizzically. The hedgehog opened the thick cover and stared at the black and white photos within. He saw a hedgehog that looked almost exactly like him, only older looking and different quills. A female hedgehog stood next to him, and they both smiled down upon the little bundle in her arms. It was a baby hedgehog.

"This…this is me."

Amy peeked over his shoulder as he showed her the photograph. "And this is my father…and my mother…" he was almost talking to himself. They flipped through the album at the many cute pictures of Sonic and his parents. It made him feel like he now had a past, and it was sitting in his hands.

Amy turned another page to reveal blank ones. "This is only half-filled," she said. She reached between the pages and handed Sonic a small, folded piece of paper.

_You know your past; it's time to fill this with your future. We love you, son._

Drops of water fell onto the note from Sonic's eyes. He couldn't stop himself – he had almost never cried before and couldn't remember the last time he did. But he was.

Amy was crying, too. "Oh Sonic…" she wrapped her arms around him and happily squeezed him. Sonic held the book close to his chest and hugged her back. _I have a past…_he thought. _But where does my future lead…?_

Sonic looked down at the pink angel before him. And in that moment, he knew the answer.

And that is where the most pure, passionate kiss took place in the snow on a Christmas night. In one hand, Sonic held his love and future, in the other, his parents and his past.

If you happened to go and visit Sonic today, there would only be two new things in his photo album.

The first thing would be a family Christmas picture of Knuckles wearing a Santa hat, Rouge the elf hugging his arm, the Chaotix crew and Tails still stuffed with cookies, Silver and Blaze, Cream and Cheese, Shadow complaining that he was never mentioned in the story, and in the center of it all, were Sonic and Amy. Sonic was looking up, embarrassed, and a mistletoe Amy was hanging over his head. The picture seemed to come to life and was full of it. This was his home.

As for the second object, glued to the page was a dried up yellow rose to remind Sonic of his mistake, and that whoever deserved that yellow rose was definitely not Amy. If anything, she deserved a red one.

_ The End._

**And there you have it! THE BIG FINISH!! Again, there may be one last book in the series, so watch out! It will have to be a shorter story – I'm moving to a different state this summer. It won't be as dramatic as these past two ones…but good enough. I love you all and don't forget to comment.**

**Are you emotionally drained yet?**

**With love,**

**FallenRose19 **

**Don't forget to comment! Special thanks to my readers and comment-ers! COKKIES FOR ALL!!**


End file.
